Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich
by Azaneth
Summary: Hitomi is a girl that strives for what she needs. She doesn't have time for 'wants.' Through an accidental encounter she meets Seto Kaiba but when she loses the little bit she has, can she regain anything back including her own happiness?
1. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich o1

I don't have a normal teenage life like other teens do. The simple cutting school, dating boys, and going to the movies with friends isn't exactly a life I'm accustomed too. Nope. How I spend my time? It's nothing but School, keeping grades up as high as I can, tutoring on the weekends, Job, home, homework, and well more work. Well that s a normal teenage life for most but mine comes with a twist. Heh I bet you're wondering where my parents are, right? Well my mom was murdered, by whom you ask? By my father who is now in jail and some institute for WOOO people.  
I filed for Emancipation so that I could be an adult and take care of my little brother who sadly has Bone Cancer as well as Type 1 Diabetes. As you all should know sicknesses such as those can't be taken lightly. The treatments are very expensive and to take care of him is time consuming. I love my brother with all my heart and he's completely dependant on me even though he's 11. Nowadays he's very shy and timid when he's actually feeling good but usually he's in bad condition and needs to be taken care of. While I go to school and work I have a special person who comes and takes care of him. I have to handle the budget very carefully between his treatments and medication. Plus we need food in the house as well as clothes on our backs. Not to mention rent, light, and phone bills. Not exactly the easiest thing to be dealing with when you're 16. But I'm acting like I'm the true victim when I am not. My brother is. I'm very thankful for what I have. I mean I could have less right? Although I'm very busy I always find time for him after all I'm all he's got left and vice versa. The Family you have come from isn't as important as the family you are going to have.  
So, I bet you're like get to the point already well here's my story how Ms. Dirt Poor Met Mr. Filthy Rich.  
I began to nod off in class as the teacher droned on and on about math problems. Math was my worst subject. But I just couldn't keep awake I stood up all night watching my brother he wasn't feeling very well. His temperature rose but I calmed it back down. Besides that this was the only sleep I was probably going to get. Right after school I had Martial Arts club. I had to keep up my strength and let out my stress with some kind of activity right? Well besides that I had to take up an extracurricular activity because of my poor grade in Math. I was excellent with money and great with the real worlds' math but you sit me in a seat in class and I drew a big o' BLANK.  
"Hey! Wake up!" I quickly shot up at my teacher's deep voice. "It's 400!" I yelled. He gave me an irritated look. "Hey, if you want to sleep stay home, Pay attention or you'll find yourself in the hall." "I apologize, Mr. Takamoto." I bowed to him. I was smart what I did was look down making my hair cover my face and pretended to copy down notes but what I was really doing was taking a nap.  
"Get up! I told you not to fall asleep!" I woke up yet again to Mr. Takamoto shaking me awake. Class was over. "My apologies, it's just that I didn't get much sleep last night I was very busy with family things." I stated gathering my books. "Then you keep those family things at home and your brain awake here in class. I don't want you nodding off again or you'll get a week worth of detention." "But I-" "I don't want to hear excuses. Everyone has problems and you kids today seem to think that your problems are the biggest and worst in the world. Ugh children these days. They don't know what it's like to have problems and actually work their butt off." "Excuse me Mr. Takamoto no disrespect but who are you to say such things. You don't know what other people go through so you have no right to preach about issues concerning others. Maybe you don't know what it's like to work YOUR butt off. That's why you can go on and on about others. Maybe as a teacher you should be more respectful to your students so that they can give you respect. With that attitude apparently you DON'T know what it's like. So like I should keep my family issues at home and my brain awake hear in class you should keep your mouth close about matters that do not concern you." With that little speech I sped off to Martial Arts Class. Trust me I had a lot of anger built up today just from that one class. It was time to let it all go. "Wow you're doing excellent today, although your body seems like it isn't rested. Going about on pure anger isn't healthy." My instructor told me to take a break as he examined my muscles. "Yeah I've been busy." I huffed wiping the sweat from my brow. "Hmm...you should take a break don't come for the next week and rest up your body as much as you can. I don't want you exerting yourself okay?" I glanced at my instructor. He was very handsome. Define features that anyone would remember. Shaggy brown hair and dark olive green eyes mixed will a dull grey. Although he was 36 he looked like he was in his mid to late 20's. Such a nice guy. He was an exceptional teacher always showing kindness and concern to his students and yet he was still strong and yet very disciplined. "But...I'm fine no need to worry about me really! I can continue! I swear!" "No. I will not have one of my best students completely drained and not able to fight. Especially, when her mind is somewhere else. Do not argue with me. You know you'll lose," a smirk played on his lips as he finished. I blushed in a huff. He was right as far I know nobody has ever beaten him in an argument. "And besides," he came down to my level looking at me with a serious face, "your brother takes a lot of your time, and you need some time to yourself . Don't make me worry about you. I hate to worry." He smiled. He then flicked my forehead in a childish manner. "And I don't need a student who isn't doing her best and will be a complete failure. That's not the tough girl I know!"  
I smiled. He was so awesome I thought of him as what a real father would be like. "Thank you Mr. Ketsu. I promise I will do my best!" I gave him the peace sign along with a cheesy grin. "And besides, I don't want a prissy little teacher who's a wuss and can't properly show discipline." I flicked his forehead right back. He just smiled shaking his head. "You are dismissed." We both bowed in unison as I left to go change.  
A few hours past as I got ready for a job I had tonight. It would be enough to pay for my brother's medication, treatments and get in the rent on time! I was really glad I got about an hour nap but quickly woke up to hear my brother moaning. After that I couldn't go back to sleep at all. I made him take a shower although I had to help him. I felt so sorry for him. I mean siblings don't really appreciate to see each other naked and especially to bathe each other when they're older. It was pretty embarrassing but I guess I got used to it after all that was the last thing on my mind. I helped him change into some clothes and made him something to eat.  
After I made sure he was okay I began to pick up the house. It was pretty messy. I had no clue how a house could be so messy, when only two people who are either barely up or barely there live in it.  
I was drained from washing the dishes cleaning the bathtub, wiping from wall to wall, and well doing just about everything else including running up the stairs every couple of minutes to see if Kioshi was alright. His name meant 'quiet' which definitely suited him. My parents named him that because when he was born he didn't cry.  
I sighed putting on my uniform for work. I was suppose to work as an usher type person and just hold a tray of food, while walking around a big ball place where rich people would converse and do business. Boring? Yes. Did I care? No. Tsh I need the money! I don't care if I had to scrub an old lady or for that matter work with dead people. If it paid good enough and I was offered it I took the job!  
I put on my eyeliner, lipstick, and made sure everything was in place. It was a very cute uniform. Heh rich people only want the best I guess. It's stupid sometimes though. Many of them are such big snobs and get everything they want and then still complain. Heh but I guess I'm just speaking out of jealousy.  
I glanced at myself one more time before leaving Lin a list of things to take care of while I was gone. Lin was the special person that comes over and helps me. She works with an association that supports Cancer patients. Although they sometimes helped with the costs I still had to pay a hefty sum. My eyes looked a bit dull and I looked a little tired. I quickly covered it up with some Concealer Lin lend me and sped out the door. Great I got so many looks from guys I had a thigh length coat on so they saw my socks and boots. It was creepy but I focused on my stop. When I got off the bus I gawked at the building it was huge. Like, Empire State building big. Oh the empire State building is in America and yes I have been there but I was but a child of 5.  
6:30pm. Right on time. I loaded my tray with deserts and other types of food. I glided across the room as guest began to arrive. Of course I had a big o' smile on my face and asked if they needed anything. When I do a job I do it to the best of my ability! I sighed taking a short break. I noticed my ankle was a bit swollen no doubt from when I fell in the house when I heard Kioshi moaning. Like an idiot I ran up the stairs and tripped falling back down. Walking in heels all night wasn't helping either. It was now 9:07pm. Ugh another half hour. I repeated that over and over in my head, it didn't really make me feel any better. I was bored just standing there listening to business men talk about products I really had no care for and was nodding off. "Hey waitress girl come here," I looked up slowly my eyes half closed. "Right," I stated walking towards him slowly. Another usher accidentally stepped on my foot well more like my foot and part of my ankle. My bad ankle! Him and his stupid big feet! "Ow!" I winced bouncing up and down holding my foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I repeated so many times. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going and tripped over a stool quickly throwing the tray from my hands I caught myself before I completely fell over it and possibly cracking my head or breaking my neck. I rubbed my stomach looking up. Instantly my eyes widened and I gulped down a knot that appeared in my throat. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! Really I apologize. Oh my god." I clasped my hand over my mouth as I saw his gaze. To put it bluntly; He. Was. Pissed. After all how would you feel if someone spilled red wine and chocolate sundaes all over your WHITE and most likely very EXPENSIVE suit? Looked like an Armani suit ugh no time to think about what the name brand is! I also had wine on my skirt and socks from jumping around earlier but nothing compared to how he looked at the moment. His icy blue eyes glared at me as people chuckled and giggled at him. "Mr. Kaiba I deeply apologize, we'll get you cleaned up right away," A security guard came up to him wiping his blazer. Did he just say Mr. Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba head of The Kaiba Corporation. Oh Crap.  
"Come with me," I glanced up and saw a huge security guard. I gulped again. "Uhm, yeah okay." Mr. Kaiba was cussing incoherently as a little boy with thick long hair tried to calm the older teen. He picked the cherry off his head and began walking out.  
"How dare you!" My boss yelled in my face. Two guards were by the door inside the room. "If Mr. Kaiba got hurt, I could've been sued. He's very important. How dare you embarrass him?" He yelled a bit to close to my face. I smelled wine in his breath. 'How the heck could he get hurt from sundae and wine being poured all over him?' I questioned myself drowning out the screams of my boss. "I apologize really, it was but an accident." I bowed over and over trying to calm him down. His face was so red from yelling as he paced back and forth. Wow he sure lost his cool. "I'm glad you are sorry but that doesn't change the fact this has happened." His voice was low, deep, and down right creepy. "As you know everything has a consequence," he stepped closer to me. I back away a bit. What the hell was he going to do to me? Okay so if you was in my position what would you think he would do, especially with that kind of tone of voice. Exactly.  
"You're fired, and are no longer allowed to work at any of Banquets anymore." When he finished his sentence I let out a sigh I didn't know I had been keeping. At least I was still getting paid I didn't really care about anything else. I just needed that money. "Oh and one more thing," his eyes narrowed, sitting at his desk he entwined his fingers together resting his chin atop his hand, "you're not getting paid." I gasped at his calm and collected exterior. "What, why not?" I stepped up to his desk. "Do not take that tone with me young lady." I was agitated with my actions. "Like I previously stated, everything has a consequence and yours his being let go as well as not getting paid. I mean would you pay someone who did that to one of your business partners?" he questioned. I really didn't want to answer because the answer was pretty obvious. "Exactly what I thought." He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "But sir you don't understand, I need that money." His gaze hardened. "And that's my problem how?" I couldn't believe this! Damnit! "How dare you! I work my ass off for your snobby little prick face!" I slammed my hand on his desk. It was true. Other then being his little usher person I've worked for him before. I was that person you see running around all day getting coffee handing papers to people and basically cleaning up after everyone. He snapped his fingers. The guards grabbed my arms. "Let me go!" I yelled. All they did was tighten their grip on my thin arms. Mr. Tanaka came so close to my face I could feel his breathing. What a putrid old man he was. He grasped my face with a small squeeze. "If I were you I'd watch that little mouth of yours it could get you in trouble." He let go roughly and slapped my cheek making my head turn left. I heard a low crack coming from my neck. "I should sue you for harassment!" I screamed. "Go ahead try it. Nobody is going to believe a little cretin like you." The guards escorted well more like carried then threw me out on the street. My shin was scraped and began to bleed. I got so frustrated I punched the side of the building. Not a very smart idea punching bricks. I felt a pulsation in both my head and fist but all I could think about was Kioshi. Tears began to sting the corners of my tired now mahogany eyes. "You, you're that waitress that did this to me!" I knew who the voice belonged to it was Seto Kaiba. I didn't bother turning around. I didn't feel like being pestered about an accident I had committed. "I don't like it when people don't face when I speak to them." He grasped my wrist gazing down at the blood. "What"-"Let me go Mr. Kaiba, I already apologized and I can do no more then that now if you'll excuse me," I tried to keep my voice at the same tone but it cracked every few seconds. I tried to walk away but he just pulled back.  
"Please Mr. Kaiba release my arm." I tugged at my arm but he would let go. 'What the hell?' I thought. "No, I'm not letting you go, look at me," he pulled me back to him. I tugged away keeping my face down letting my hair devour my features. "You re hurting me let me go!" I pulled really hard but he would let up. "Look at me." He just stated it. "Seto what's going on?" I calm and young voice said from nowhere. "Nothing, go back to the limo Mokuba," the older teen kept his icy blue eyes on me when directing his younger company away. "I said LET ME GO!" I screeched tugging so hard I made him stumble forward. He gripped tighter. "What is your problem? You're such a little freak." We had a tugging war and I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my arm forward and then pulled it back but before it came back I felt contact with something hard. My eyes darted to wear I touched seeing his face through the strands of my hair. My ring had accidentally cut his face. Not exactly a good look for a company owner. "Big brother, are you okay?" the young voice came again. 'Big brother.' Those words echoed in my ear. Seto grabbed both of my arms turning me to face. "Watch what you're doing you little,"-"Seto!" The young boy ran up to me making his brother release the firm grasp he had on my arms. "Oh my goodness Miss you're bleeding! What happened?" 'Is that why she didn't face me? Was it because she didn t want me to see her face?' Seto's mind rang with thoughts. My face was bruised and my lip was bleeding as well as my shin and fist. "Miss, come here," the little boy known as Mokuba dragged me to a black stretch limo. "Seto we can't just leave her here!" he exclaimed. "Yes we can, she of no concern to us." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "No!" Judging from Kaiba's expression he was shocked as if his brother never defied him. "Seto that's really cruel. We're helping her." Mokuba stated as if it was final. "No, I am fine really. Don't worry about me. I must be getting home now." My eyes softened. Mokuba kind of reminded me of Kioshi before he was diagnosed with Cancer. Always so determined.  
"No you don't!" he sat me down on the hood of the car. Seto sighed telling me to get in the limo. I blinked. "No really I have to get home!"-'And look for a new job.' My head hung low as I got into the car after Mokuba told me to listen to him.  
"Why me?" I silently questioned myself. "I'm so useless..." my voice trailed off as Kaiba began to speak. "Yeah you are." I glared at him. "Be quiet." I retorted. His eyes became slit. "You re lucky my brother is kind if it was up to me I would've thrown you out of here by now." "Is that why you grabbed me and wouldn t let go? Didn't think so." Mokuba had gotten a first aid kit from goodness knows where and began to work on me but he wasn't doing it correctly so Seto stepped in and did the job for him. I blushed at his touch but quickly ignored the feeling and rolled my eyes. "So where do you live? We'll drop you home." Mokuba was giddy and smiling. "Umm" I nervously laughed. My house wasn't exactly in Domino that s why I had to take the bus. "Um that way," I pointed out the window. Mokuba leaned over to look out my window and Kaiba glanced sideways. "Wow you live pretty far, so we have to go over the bridge? Oh well I don't have school tomorrow so off we go!" He acted like it was an adventure and told the driver to head towards the bridge. I had to get home quickly to give my brother his insulin unfortunately Lin didn't know how to do that and Kioshi was afraid to do it himself. My leg began moving up and down as I became more nervous. "Um Mokuba? Not to be rushing or anything but could you tell the driver to speed it up a bit." He nodded his head telling the driver my request. "Don't bark orders at anyone," Seto harshly said. I snorted. 'Damnit come on, come on! I can't believe I forgot to give him his medicine earlier!' I thought. I became more nervous a weird and uneasy feeling in my stomach began erupting inside of me. I began to fidget uncontrollably.  
"Are you okay Miss um...oh we didn't get your name." "My name is Hitomi; sorry I didn't tell you earlier." "Right, well are you okay you seem, um shaky?" he searched for the right words. "Oh, um...well I REALLY have to get home and it's rather important because I"-My cell phone began to ring the eerie melody of Evanescence's Forgive Me.  
"Hello?" I answered. It was Lin her breathing sounded a bit frantic. "Lin what's wrong? What happened?" I asked. "It's...it's Kioshi," what she said next I couldn't believe it. I told her to repeat it. Bad Mistake. "What's up Hitomi?" Mokuba's eyes filled with worry at my expression. My house was coming into view outside the window. My mouth gaped open and my hands grip on the cell phone loosened. "Stop!" I yelled running out of the car. "Hey Hitomi, wait up!" My breathing because more hoarse as I sped up my running. Rummaging through my pocket for the key I burst through the door. Lin came running down stairs. "Hitomi!" I ran upstairs as quickly as possible leaping over a few. Mokuba and Seto walked through the door to see what the commotion was. Lin noticed but didn't care. Tears began to drip from her dark brown eyes.  
A loud scream was heard from upstairs which quickly caught the gaze of everyone. They leapt upstairs and opened the door too see Hitomi crying with a frail looking boy in her hands. I cried so frantically seeing my brother unconscious and dialed 911 saying I needed an ambulance immediately my voice was shaking as well as my body. My fingers trembled as my heart raced. I check for a pulse on my brother searching his neck, palm, anywhere! "No...no...LIVE DAMNIT!" I yelled. "Kioshi I'm sorry I didn't work harder for you. Kioshi forgive me just please live and give me another chance I'll work harder and be better! I promise just don't leave me alone here! You're all I have! Please little brother don t leave me." "Hey big sis," his voice was faint and light. It was so distant, "don't worry about me. I'm fine. I swear!" he smiled lightly. I would always say something like that. "Hey sis," he took my hand, "now you can go out with boys, have a boyfriend and have friends. I won't be in your way. My treatments won't take all the money you work so hard to get now you can use it and not worry about me." "No Kioshi! I don't care! I'll pay anything for you! Don't talk like that please. I would give anything up to see you happy!" "If you really want me to be happy then leave me in peace. I won't be a burden to you anymore. Remember for every tear you shed you lose a memory, so don't cry or you'll forget me." I clutched his hand. "That quote it's what mom said" He shook his head. "Hitomi we are here to add what we can to life, not to get what we can from it. And you've given years extra of life because of your hard work. I love you." "Ditto KioshiI promise I won't cry anymore. I love you too." Mokuba began to sob as he buried his face in his brothers' shirt. Even Mr. Kaiba the heartless machine felt uneasy at the sight but had to remain his composure for his little brother's sake. He hated to admit but he felt bad for Hitomi and would hate to be in her place at the moment. My tears drained out of me like a waterfall as mourning played in the room echoing. My eyes became unfocused, blurry and my ears burned at the ringing sound of an ambulance. It was like watching a horror movie as everyone mourned and red lights flashed everywhere.  
Except this movie was silent. You could feel the emotion but there was so much that everything was just drowned out. The paramedic moved his lips telling me what happened but it was silent I knew what he said but it was if he said nothing at all. I already knew what happened. I didn't care anymore I ran to the stretcher burying my face in Kioshi's chest.  
Before I knew it, it was the end. The end of my smiling little brother, the end of my family, the end of my world. To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world. The end yes, but yet the beginning to something new.  



	2. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich o2

The sky was a dull gray as rain poured from the cloudy sky overhead. I tilted my head upwards each rain drop danced upon my face. As if reminding me of all the memories I had. My hair stuck to my soaked skin as the Priests words bellowed in and out of my head. The day of my brother's burial. It was as if the sky itself was mourning for Kioshi.

Not many people showed up, as I wanted it to be. The people there were the ones that were closest to both me and Kioshi which included, people from the Cancer hospital, as well as people who helped pay for his treatments, Mr. Ketsu, Lin, Kai, who was Kioshi's friend from a Cancer fund raise, Mokuba, and Seto Kaiba. Mokuba insisted Kaiba come after all he did pay for the funeral.

|FlashBack|

"Seto, we have to pay for it! Come on!" Mokuba pleaded to his brother as he took a small break from the load of work he had. "Seto, she doesn't have any money and what if I died and you were in her situation?" Mokuba yelled at his stressed out brother. Seto rubbed his temples. "Mokuba don't say such stupid things,"-"But Seto please!" "Mokuba be quiet. I never said anything about not paying for it." He sighed closing his laptop. "Mokuba stop letting these things worry you, it's none of your business. I'll pay for it, if it makes you feel any better." Mokuba smiled as he wiped the tears that began to form at the corners of his eyes. He jumped on his brother hugging him.

"I love you Seto. You're the best big brother ever!" Seto looked at his brother with a small smile plastered on his face. He heard the details on Kioshi's death. He had died from a tumor that had been forming on his Skull bone but inside towards his Cerebrum and because he had Diabetes he had less of a chance because of the insulin not being there.

|End|

Everyone began to depart as the final prayers occurred as well as anything that wanted to be buried with him was in place. Slowly lowering the casket, slowly everyone departed. The rain let up only a bit. Mr. Ketsu decided to stay a little longer giving a final prayer as Mokuba dragged Hitomi with him to see Seto.

"Seto!" Mokuba called to his older brother whom had just hung up his cell phone. "Um Mr. Kaiba" I walked up to him while I played with my thumbs looking down. "I wanted to say th-than," I sighed taking in a breath. "I wanted to say thank you!" I exclaimed then looked down blushing. "You didn't have to pay and you really didn't have anything to do with this and could've just left us alone but no you were kind and-" tears started to fall from my eyes. Mokuba had run over to Mr. Ketsu praying also as I stood there crying in front of Seto. "Hn. No need to thank me. And don't cry. You wouldn't want to forget your brother now would you? That's not a very responsible older sibling," he glanced at Mokuba flailing his arms around pretending to strike with a sword. I lifted my head. The promise. I smiled. "Mr. Kaiba, thank you so much. I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't met you." He raised his eyebrow at my whisper. He heard every word. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything of big importance in your life. You only met me last week." He turned away.

"Mr. Kaiba you have done something of very great importance in my life." I began to whisper to myself. "He gave me a life. I guess I needed my brother to die to see what's up ahead. To open my eyes. I would always concern myself with Kioshi and never did anything for me. Now that Kioshi said those final words to me and I've met Mokuba and Mr. Kaiba I have the courage to go forward. I guess with Kioshi around I was to nervous and feared going on in life. Always scared. I wasn't protecting anyone. No, I was never protecting him; I never made him happy because for him to be happy I had to be which I never was. I guess I really felt as if he was a burden on my shoulders. I'm so selfish that's how I always felt. But now I don't. Nothing can keep me down or hold me back."

'Ya know Kioshi I will take up on what you said. I'll make friends, live, be happy, and fall in love! It'll make me happy because it will make you happy!'

My thought ended when Mokuba came running up to me grabbing my hand.

"Hitomi, stop spacing out like that." He grinned. "Well Hitomi since you're now jobless how would you like a job?" Mokuba smiled again.

"Um huh? Doing what?" I asked. I was so confused. "Hee! Well how about a job at well I don't know' saaaaaaaaaay Kaiba Corp?" Mokuba grabbed my hands with puppy dog eyes. I looked up at Kaiba who now turned around. "Please, Seto!" Mokuba had followed my gaze to a stern looking Kaiba. "After all she did lose her job because of YOU!" The little boy bounced around as he pointed at his older brother. "Haven't we done enough?" Seto looked at his little brother.

"Yeah, Mokuba you guys have done enough. Really don't worry about me; I'll get a new job somehow!" Mokuba glared at Seto in a kiddy way. "But how will you find a job if you're homeless?" Mokuba stated in a mater-of-fact tone. "Huh I have a house." I retorted. "Na ah! If you're jobless then you have no money to pay the rent and if you're homeless you can't have a job!" I crossed my arms and pondered. 'Smart kid.'

I sighed in unison with Kaiba. "How good are you in " He paused for a moment, thinking, "Coding and Flash?" I blinked. "Are you serious?" I said. "What, you don't know how to do that? Ugh people can be so stu"-"No! It's not that. Actually quite the opposite Mr. Kaiba! It's one of my specialties!" I grinned puffing out my chest. Finally a class that paid off! "Hmm what about being my secretary as well? I was getting kind of bored with my other one,"-"Oh no Mr. Kaiba, do not fire someone over me. That's not right!" "Actually if you would've let me finished I was going to say she quit on me. Something about a-I don't care anyway want to work as my new secretary?" "YEAH!" I jumped up and down. I actually like working because it gives me something to do. I guess I'm just used to it.

"And I would love a baby sitter! After all Seto you do say I'm always so wild!" Mokuba grinned hugging his brother's arm. Seto rolled his eyes. "And I love having a pretty baby sitter!" Mokuba's grin widened. "Wow you have a pretty baby sitter? I can't wait to meet her! Maybe I can get some tips!" Both Mokuba and Seto sweat dropped. "I meant you Hitomi!" Mokuba hugged my waist. I blushed. "Uh I'm not pretty at all" I trailed off. "Whatever. Yeah you're hired I'll make arrangements." Seto waved it off. "Oh Seeeetoooo you forgot one thing!" Seto gave his little giddy brother a 'what-is-it-now' look. "Well because she's my baby sitter wouldn't it be better if she lived in the house? I mean we have A LOT of space!" Seto was too stressed, tired, just wanted to finish his work, get out of the rain, and well go to sleep so he nodded his head and went into the limo. He was way too weak to even be mean today as you can clearly see er read.

I stood there stunned. Oh my god Seto Kaiba was being nice! To ME! A poor LOSER girl. Well that's what I should appear to be in his eyes anyway. He's so IMPORTANT and well I'm not. "Come on Hitomi we can go to your house and pack up your stuff then go home to YOUR NEW HOUSE!" Mokuba knew how his brother was feeling and definitely took advantage of it. Bad Mokuba, like I said before. 'Smart Kid.'

A couple hours pasted as I finished packing my things. Every time I would go upstairs I would hate it. Remembering that day I ran upstairs to Kioshi. Sighing I taped the box shut. I work fast if I do say so myself. Mostly the whole house was pretty much empty. Of course the bed and furniture was still there but all my pictures, clothes, and everything I definitely needed I had. Everything else like beds, chairs and other stuff were still in the house. I only took 3 chairs with me. A beanbag both I and Kioshi used to play on when we were younger. And the other both me and Kioshi sat in one while my mother sat in the other reading us bed time books. My mother was so beautiful. I wish I had her good looks.

"Wow Hitomi! I was expecting more boxes." Mokuba ran into the house. "Um well no I don't have much." I was kind of sad to leave the house where I grew up but it was a new beginning! And yes I left Kioshi's things there as well. Why would I need them right? I have him with me in my heart.

"Wow, you really were poor" Mokuba walked around the house. I nervously laughed rubbing my head. 'Heh heh if he was an adult I would take that a bit offensive.'

"OH!" Mokuba's yell knocked me out of my thoughts. He had fallen over a chair. "What's this?" He picked up a blue Dragon plush toy. "Oh that was Kioshi's, he loved Duel Monsters and that was his favorite monster so I had to buy it for him on his birthday! To bad he couldn't play he was never any good." I walked over to Mokuba. "This is the Blue Eyes White Dragon! This is Seto's favorite monster too! There are only four cards in the whole world and Seto's got three! My brother's company makes these toys." He grinned. "Um Hitomi?" I was picking up one of the boxes when I looked over to Mokuba. "Yeah, wh-un-what is it Mokuba," I put the box on my head. "Can I have this, I mean if you don't mind!" Mokuba held it closer to his chest. I didn't really understand why because well like he said his brothers company made the toys and he was rich he could've just bought one. But since I forgot to bury it with Kioshi I thought what the hell. "Sure Mokuba. But promise me you'll take care of it!" "Yeah I will! Pinkie promise!" We laced Pinkies. I laughed he acted like such an innocent kid. Heh I guess 12 years old is young and an innocent age.

He put the dragon in his shirt with its head popping out and helped me carry the boxes to the limo. The VERY BIG limo. Yep. My life wasn't going to be the same. For once I was glad that I was so clumsy and fell over the stool that day although I could've gone without the bruises. Eh...No pain no gain right?

The ride was pretty long only because I was listening to Mokuba talk about Seto. Heh he really loved and looked up to his brother. I would occasionally nod and smile and reply with an Uh hm. I know I'm being rude but I was tired and how he was so hyper was beyond me. I hadn't been to school in a week and it was Friday so that just added two more days. YES! Oh wait. Damnit. I had tutoring tomorrow. I completely forgot. Maybe I can get out of it because I have to work. I smirked giggling to myself and apparently Mokuba had told a joke and he thought I was laughing to it.

Well whatever floats his boat!

I got out of the car as Mokuba went to the back of the limo. "Holy crap" I gawked at the mansion. Why do two people need this much space? I snapped out of my trance when Mokuba grabbed my hand running through the gates. "Mokuba wait ah I need to get my stuff," I tripped a bit. He ran fast for a small kid. "Don't worry! Rollin will get them for you." I just shrugged must've been one of the butlers or something.

The inside was so beautiful. Seto came from one of the many doors inside the mansion. Both Mokuba and I ran up to him. He looked so tired. I mean his eyes were dropping and his hair wasn't exactly the neatest. He saw me and Mokuba had arrived and quickly stood up straight trying to fix his hair. Wasn't working. "Mr. Kaiba thank you sooooo much for letting me stay! I promise I won't be a burden." I bowed to him. "Yeah, yeah you better not just do your job and DON'T YELL SO LOUD." He yawned again and went into something that looked like a Kitchen followed by a maid.

"Um is he mad at me?" Mokuba was playing a clapping game with the plush toy. "No he's just been stressed with work. Some big new project that I don't even know about. I guess that's why he yelled. Don't worry he always acts grumpy and mean to people. But he'll warm up to you well looks like he already has." Mokuba whispered the last part as you went to go help Rollin with the boxes who refused saying he was a man and STRONG and could handle it. Within a second his back cracked. You giggled helping him up.

"Seto?" Mokuba glanced up at Seto who was now drinking a Cappuccino. "What is it Moki?" "I like Hitomi so far. She's so kind wouldn't you agree?" Kaiba just gave a small snort. "Mokuba don't get too attached to anyone." Seto went back to his little room unbeknownst to him a little jealousy worked its way into his system.

I fell asleep after a long day of work. Packing, running around, staring, NOT TOUCHING-I must remember that rule around like EVERYTHING in this place, Hee, unpacking, chasing Mokuba, getting scolded by the butler and Seto scolding Mokuba. I guess I got off easy. Seto must be harsh because Mokuba was close to tears when he came out and went straight to his room. I kind of just slipped away before Seto Kaiba could see me.

It was 7:30 am when I got a wake up call. It was like being in a five star hotel except now I live here. I dragged myself out of bed tugging at my hair. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes when I accidentally tripped down the three last stairs. "Ow, I think I broke my butt." "I hope you don't break anything else in my house." I looked up my vision a bit blurry because I was still so sleepy. "No. Me won't do any breaky...thing at Mr. Kaiba...thingy mansion...place...thingy" I slowly drooped forward falling asleep. I felt my body shaking. "I'M UP MR. TAKAMOTO!" I yelled. "Last time I checked my name wasn't Mr. Takamoto. And I think I went DEAF," Kaiba was rubbing his ear. My eyes scanned his body. He was wearing a black button down shirt with 5 buttons open and tight leather pants. I blushed so red it looked like someone painted my face.

He raised his eyebrow. I stood up rubbing my eyes and dusting myself off. "Might want to fix your hair while you're at it." He smirked. I saw my reflection in his blue eyes. I turned around desperately fixing my hair. I looked like I could be Don King's daughter! "I hope you actually fix yourself up when you come to work," he walked by me. My eyes slowly fell to his butt.

"WACHA DOIN!" I jumped practically 10 feet. Mokuba jumped right in front of my gaze. He looked behind him and turned his head back around with a sly smirk.

"What were you looking at?" he asked. "Nothing I was trying to pick off lint on my pajama pants." I turned around walking into the kitchen which I saw a maid go into. Seating myself down at the table I was asked what I wanted to eat. "Um...nothing big...cereal will do where can I get it?" A butler raised his eyebrow at me. "Miss we get it for you. And you can have anything you want are you sure you want cereal and not anything else?" I looked at him. Anything? I pondered on what to get. "Um...can I have pancakes with extra syrup and...butter and...coffee with six sugars." I smiled at him. "Is that okay?" He sweat dropped and nodded his head telling me it would be right out.

"Wow six sugars? That's a lot!" Mokuba was scarping down something that wasn't identifiable anymore. "That's why you're short!" I laughed at him. I was 5,5 yeah kind of short I guess. TSH I was a midget next to Kaiba.  
I giggled at my joke. "Where's Mr. Kaiba?" Mokuba was done eating and me and him walked in the living room to watch well whatever he put on which apparently was Sponge Bob Square Pants. Who knew they had that show in Japan.

"Why do you call him Mister? Ya know he hates when people call him that sometimes. It reminds him of our late step father." "Oh I'm sorry" I didn't mean to bring back such memories I just called him that out of respect. Don't a lot of people call him that, well I guess they have to.

"Don't worry! We never did like that bastard. And what do I know maybe he likes you calling him Mr. Kaiba!" You were shocked. Never had you heard Mokuba cuss. "Mokuba I don't think your brother would approve of you cussing. Just watch your mouth around him you can cuss if you want around me just not him. I don't want him scolding you again." I shook my finger with a tsk, tsk, tsk. He nodded. "Oh right Seto is in the room with the small dragon on the door knobs. I laughed. That was such a big hint. Not.

I ran upstairs and did the regular morning routines and paced myself down to the room where Seto was.

I slowly and very lightly knocked. "Come in." I open the door, the room was dead silent nothing but clicking noises from Seto's typing and the annoying ticking sound of a clock. The office looked just like a building office. Yep they were RICH!

"Um Mr. Kaibado you mind if I call you that if it bothers you I can call you something else"I remembered what Mokuba said. "Why would you call me anything else? You work for me. You are supposed to call me Mr. Kaiba I'm your boss." "Right. Um Mr. Kaiba have you gotten any sleep? You don't lo"-"That's none of your business. Don't concern yourself with my life. Now what did you come in here to talk to me about. And for the record I despise small talk." I gulped and winced at his tone of voice.

I stood up straight with my hands behind my back in a show of respect. "Right well I wanted to know what the specific tasks you wanted me to perform were? Also I find a working schedule which include my start, lunch and end time of which my duties will and should be fulfilled should be supplied. I need to know all the days and hours you need me to work so that I can balance it out." I looked very serious.

He chuckled at me. I raised my eyebrow at his action. "Mr. Kaiba may I ask what you find so humorous about what I just asked you?" He just placed his head in his hands and continued to laugh. I dropped my hands to my sides and walked forward around his desk. "Are you okay Mr. Kaiba?" I touched his shoulder. "I-I'm fine. You're face was just" he stifled his laughing regaining his composure. "My face was just what?" I asked. I was getting a bit agitated with his actions. I had to hurry and figure out if he wanted me to work today so that I can cancel my tutoring. I glanced at the clock that produced that oh so annoying ticking sound. It was 9:30 am now.

"Nothing, never mind. Here." His face hardened as he slid a paper to me. It had my complete schedule of when I had to work. "You'll take care of my brother whenever it's needed." I nodded my head. "Mr. Kaiba about this job, not being your secretary the other one, designing the Kaiba Corporation website. I was thinking do you have any specific way you want the website to look or do you want me to create an idea and you'll go over it and build from there?" "Yeah," he continued typing, "create an idea and I'll go over it." I just assumed he was to busy with other Company matters and wanted the Update of the website on someone else's hands.

"Right. Oh I almost forgot Mr. Kaiba I have Tutoring on Saturdays" he looked up. "So are you saying you can't work on Saturdays? That's not very good now is it," I shook my head interrupting him. "No! I'll cancel my tutoring sessions on Saturdays! Promise." I opened my cell phone dialing my tutor's cell phone number. I was 45 minutes late. I sighed, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. His deep voice answered back. "Mr. Koyama I'm sorry I have to cancel my tutoring sessions from now on, on Saturdays." He replied to me and I nodded my head turning away from Kaiba and began whispering. "Mr. Koyama please, I know that if I don't get tutoring I will surely fail Math but I have to work and need this job." After all I didn't want it to seem as if I'm a freeloader. "Mr. Ko-yes I understand that! But please can we re-schedule for Sundays instead." His voice was so stern and it was hard reasoning with him when finally he agreed. "Thank you Mr. Koyama I appreciate this sooooo much!" He replied but was then cut off. "Your phone has been disconnected. Please call customer service about your fees. This has been message F471."

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed which caught Kaiba's attention. I quickly shut my phone and clasped my hand over my mouth. "Um sorry, sorry!" I bowed over and over apologizing. 'Crap I don't need to get in trouble already when I haven't even began working!'

"Watch your language Ms. Kurono. I don't want that rubbing off on Mokuba." That was the first time he called me by my last name. Damn he must've been mad at me! "Sorry Mr. Kaiba. Won't happen again." I ran upstairs looking for my sketch book. It took me a while to find it. It was under a couple of boxes and clothes. I ran back downstairs seeing Mokuba heading out the door. "Where are you going?" "Um to a friend's house. I'll see you tonight around 8:30 or 9:00pm tell Seto if he asks." I held the sketch pad closer to my chest and walked into the office sitting on one of the leather couches. I told Seto and he didn't even make a move or a reply in the slightest way. So I looked down and began to go into my own world.

I sat there in the quiet nothing but click-clack echoing in and out of my ears. I enjoyed sitting there alone in the office with Mr. Kaiba. Being in his presence was such a great feeling. I felt important and confident. I wonder what he felt. Heh probably stressed out about work and pissed that he had to take care of a loser girl like me. I didn't want to interrupt the silence which I didn't but the phone rang. Damn that phone.

"No, I am fine hold on a minute," he covered the receiver. "Ms. Kurono, what would you like for lunch?" It was lunch time already. Wow I was out of it. I turned to him thinking. "Um a sandwich with turkey and cheese, extra mayonnaise and um lettuce and tomatoes! Oh with a Pepsi!" I smiled. He just repeated it into the phone. "Anything else?" he asked. "Uh a chocolate sundae?" He repeated that into the phone and hung up. "Mr. Kaiba," I got up placing my sketch book faced down on his desk and leaning next to him, "you should eat something I wouldn't want you to get sick." His eyes glanced at me. "And you shouldn't eat so much, you definitely don't need it especially that chest of yours." My mouth gaped open as a smirk appeared on his face. Di-did he just call me fat was he just talking about my chest? Pervert.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I completely forgot about what just happened and picked up my sketch book. "What do you think?" I gave Mr. Kaiba my sketches of the website I was thinking about doing. "Hmmm...are you sure you can make the codes look like this?" I leaned forward brushing my shoulder with his. "Yeah, would you like anything changed?" I caught the scent of his colon which smelled really good. I made a small squealing sound. He just grabbed my pencil and began sketching different things on the paper. "You know, you can draw really well," I blushed at his comment. "Thanks," I whispered back.

My heart was pounding profusely and I found myself moving closer to Mr. Kaiba. What was I doing? I no longer had any control of my body. Was it that my heart was now controlling my body? I guess I found myself liking Mr. Kaiba more and more as I got closer to him. wouldn't like me. I'm just a no body to him. I'm nothing compared to him but I can't help it. Do I like him? This will never work. I will just end up getting hurt...he's my boss and...but why do I feel this way if I believe I am so inferior to him...why do I l-


	3. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich o3

"Your lunch is re-" "Ah!" "Ow!" "dy." Oh god. Why did he have to move his head back? The maid had startled me and I bumped heads with Kaiba.

Why? Why did he have to roll his chair back? I tripped over his chair. As for the position I was in...It was very awkward...very awkward indeed. My right arm was around his shoulder, my torso was on his lap, as for my left leg and arm well my leg was top of his desk and my left arm was on the ground because my face was about an inch from connecting with it. Bless taking martial arts and the quick reflexes...well...sort of. Okay so I need to work on my reflexes a little...okay maybe a lot...HEY SHUT UP!

I rolled off of him hitting my face on the leg of his chair. "Ow!"

"Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" the maid ran to him. I'm the one in more pain! Hello? Ugh! I sat up in a kneeling position holding my cheek. Oh did I forget to mention I also hit my head right before I caught myself from falling. Yeah now it's throbbing.

I sat on the leather couch eating my sundae as the maid bandaged up my cheek. I winced from the alcohol but gulped down the spoonful of ice cream.

"Thank you Ms. Mitsuki!" I said to the maid/nurse. I envied yet admired her. She was beautiful. She had short brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and her skin was close to perfect. "You're my favorite maid here because you're so nice!" I hugged her. "Thank you Ms. Kurono, I like you too. Oh about earlier," she began to whisper, "sorry I didn't come to you first but I kind of work for Mr. Kaiba you know how it can be" I laughed. She looked scared. "It's okay! Really I know he can be harsh sometimes." "What are you two talking about?" We froze. Quickly gaining my composure I made up a lie. "Oh girl things, you know I got my period and wanted"- he put his hand in front of my face to signal me to stop talking.

"Yeah, I don't need to know those things." I snickered at his tone. "Oh, I must go, if you'll excuse me now," Mitsuki left the room.

"I can see why you hired her. She's very pretty." "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked. "Well you know. You are a guy and of course you would want someone as beautiful as Miss Mitsuki working for you." I blushed with envy.

"Ms. Kurono, I don't hire people based on their physical appearance. I hire them if they're good enough to work for me. I'm not an old perverted man just trying to get sex from his female employers." I blushed again. Crap.

"So, I guess I'm good enough to work for you huh? That's a real compliment I guess." I turned away but then I realized...

I was once again all alone with Mr. Kaiba. In His Office. All...Alone.

Strange and naughty thoughts I'd rather not tell you ran through my mind. My face turned red as I swooned back and forth.

"Ms. Kurono, are you feeling alright." He began walking closer to me. "You're so clumsy," he dragged his finger across my cheek where the cut was, "and you always seem to get into trouble." He moved his face closer to mines. "You..." my heart was beating faster and faster blocking out my hearing.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that Mr. Kaiba?" I asked as my heartbeat began to slow down. He stood back up.

"I said you remind me of Mokuba." I froze and it felt like my heart did too. I-I re-remind h-him of his 12 YEARD OLD LITTLE BROTHER? ...

Is that a good thing?

Damnit.

For some reason hearing that hurt me a lot. I don't know why usually if something like that was said to me I wouldn't care but it came from Kaiba.

I balled my fist. "Excuse me Mr. Kaiba. I have work to complete." He gave me an odd look as I ran upstairs.

Why did that statement hurt me so much? I don't care if I was being compared to a child but for Mr. Kaiba to say it...it made me feel weird.

I began working on the sites templates with what I thought was a real insult, echoing in my head over and over.

Ugh it was a stupid thing to say why did I care so much?  
The phone rang. I got up rubbing my eyes and picked it up. "Hello?" "Your wake up call, Ms. Kurono." "Thank you."

Yeah so I stood up all night. The coding was definitely harder then I thought it would be and editing pictures was annoying. Not to mention working with flash got me mad to no end when it didn't go how I wanted it to go. But all in all I had created a very hot page.

Everything was perfect in my opinion. Now if only it would impress Mr. Kaiba. Tsh that'll show how childish and how much of a 12 year old little boy I remind him of.

Getting out of the shower I got dress getting ready for my tutoring session.

I tip-toed to the front door when...

"Where are you going Hitomi?" "Oh, hey Mokuba, I'm going to my tutoring class." "Oh," he yawned, "how are you going to get there?" He yawned again. He looked so cute.

"Uh, I'm going to take the bus like every other normal kid." "Ah, ah, ah. Tsk, tsk, tsk Hitomi you have to remember," Mokuba put his arm around my waist, "you're not living with normal everyday people." I sweat dropped. "Take the limo," he clicked open a cell phone. "No, really Mokuba that is un-necessary. Really." He ignored me pushing a button. Before I could even object anymore I heard a honking noise coming from outside.

"Mokuba tell your brother I'm leaving okay?" "Yeah, sure, what's your cell number I'll keep it if we need to get in touch with you," he flicked open his cell phone again. "Uh about that...yeah my cell got disconnected. I didn't exactly pay it last month...and the month before that so yeah..." I trailed off.

He sighed. "That's alright, here, you can borrow mine, besides I have another one upstairs." He smiled walking off into the kitchen.

The honking noise went off again. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Impatient little bastard...I hope no one heard me."

I got back later at around 7:00 pm. Yeah it takes that long to get over there and for me to get tutored and then for me to come back.

So what? I couldn't get the problem. Be quiet!

"Good evening Ms. Kurono welcome back." I yawned looking at Ms. Mitsuki. "Hey, Mitsuki." "Tired? Are you too exhausted to eat dinner?" I laughed at her statement. "I am never too tired to eat!" I perked up. "We can all see that," I looked up and saw Mr. Kaiba. I gave him an accidental glare in response he raised his eyebrow at me and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Ms. Kurono, you'll be attending Domino High." I looked up at Kaiba he had paper work in his hand.

I couldn't believe it he was so busy. Yeah okay he owns a business I know but wow he can't even eat without doing something work related?

"Um...okay..." I said not sure of really how to reply. "All the information as well as your uniform is upstairs in your room." "So Hitomi you'll be going to the same school as Seto? That's so cool!" "Wow Mr. Kaiba you go to school too?" I asked disbelievingly jumping out of my seat. He looked up sighing. "Of course why wouldn't I?" "Well because you already have like everything school prepares you for..." I sat back down in my seat.

"And doesn't it just make you busier, Seto?" He looked up at me again blinking. "Aren't you already consumed with all the work from your company, plus home, social life, like friends and stuff, as well your little brother and then you must have a love...interest," he got up from his seat.

"I'm done." He glared down at me.

Maybe I crossed the line? Even the staff was looking at me as if killing me with their gazes. It was as clear as day he wasn't finished eating...I must've said something.

-Later-

I was looking at some of the information from the school. It looked so fun and like a public school. I wonder why Mr. Kaiba would go to a Public School. Maybe he just wants to live more of a normal life. Treated normally and not like some rich spoiled guy who always gets what he wants. Someone just looking from the outside would probably say that he is spoiled and a snob but if you're actually around him a lot in a more personal space you can know that he really does work hard for his worth...

There was a knock at the door interrupting my train of thought.

"Come in."

"Hey Hitomi." It was Mokuba. "Hello Mokuba." He walked to my bed moving my uniform out of the way to sit down. "Weird uniform huh?" I said scrunching my nose. "I didn't come here to talk about that Hitomi." He looked serious and like he was trying to hold something back. "Listen Hitomi," I nodded moving forward and putting my legs to a crossed position to get a better listen, "about what happened at dinner I apologize for Seto." "What Mokuba? There's nothing to apologize for! I should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business on how busy he is. I shouldn't butt into his life. I'm going to go apologize to him right now!" "No, Hitomi...actually I think you've said enough. Seto gets mad easily and I don't...Hitomi just be careful of Seto. I don't want you to get hurt." He gave me a smile which faded when we heard the deep voice of Kaiba.

"Mokuba what are you doing in here? You have school in the morning go to your room and go to sleep." Mokuba hopped off the bed and left the room but right before he left he gave me a weak smile.

I ignored his earlier plea because of my guilty conscience. "Mr. Kaiba...I apologize for my rudeness at the dinner table." I couldn't look up at him. Why? Why! Was I ...scared? Mokuba's plea rang through my head. 'I don't want you to get hurt?' What the heck was that suppose to mean?

He made a grunting noise. "Right...um Mr. Kaiba I finished the design for the website in case you were wondering."

"I can show you now if you want," I turned towards the computer. He began walking over to the machine.

I booted up the computer and showed him what I had done. I saw a small smile crept its way onto his face. I sighed smiling. "So do you like it? Would you like me to change anything?"

"You really do impress me Ms. Kurono." I grinned at his compliment. The flash work was perfect. The templates, everything was perfect. I felt so confident. I was a little too confident.

"Is it ready to put up?" He asked. "Yes, it can go up whenever you see fit." "Good. Hitomi you can be annoying at times but Mokuba really does like having you here." I blushed. Was I hearing this correctly? My confidence grew more. "It's good that he has someone else to talk to besides myself. I guess he thinks of you as an older sister." "That's great but I was wondering something." He was still looking at the page when he motioned for me to continue. "Um I wanted to know what you felt about me living here?" I couldn't get out what I really wanted to say. He didn't reply but instead looked at the clock. "It's getting late." I stood there had he not heard me?

"Seto..." he looked at me a bit surprised I called him by his first name which I barely ever did, "did you hear me? Even though it sometimes doesn't seem like I honestly really do like you! And..." I couldn't finish. "A person shouldn't hate their boss"- I had to interrupt him. "That's not what I meant." "Then what did you mean?" He looked more serious.  
I sighed collecting all the confidence I had. "Ever since Kioshi's funeral I have liked you more and more. I've developed such feelings that I've never experienced before! Every time I get near you I feel more confident more important. Like I matter. Every time I'm near you my stomach feels weird it does flips and I blush. I become clumsy and seem like an idiot but I can't help but think about you whether I'm awake or asleep. You're always in my thoughts. And I try to impress you with everything. The way you speak, the way you dress, even how good you smell...Seto I'M IN LO"-"Ms. Kurono stop saying such foolish things. They mean nothing." With that he closed my door and left.

All the confidence I previously had diminished to zero. I was paralyzed from the words he spoke. Every one felt like a knife being stabbed into my chest multiple times. The small reply he gave me hurt more then any one could know. I put my back to the door sliding onto the floor.

"Mokuba...was right...I should've listened. He knew I would get hurt...somehow...I SHOULD'VE LISTENED!" I brought my hands to my face as if covering the shame I felt. The tears stung the corners of my eyes.

What had I done to deserve this? A simple 'I don't feel the same way Hitomi' would've been better then this! He didn't even let me finish. He just cut me off with those piercing words of his. And that cold stoned expression upon his face when he spoke those words to me. I went to my bed and put the pillow over my face trying to cover the shrieks of pain I was letting out from bawling so much.

That night I couldn't sleep. Tears stained my pillow as well as streaked down my cheeks. That morning I continued to cry letting the shower cover it all up like the rain washing away my sorrow. But this time the shower was washing away my happiness.


	4. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich o4

I didn't want to take the limo that morning but I would not show that I was hurt by Seto's words. I absolutely refused to show the pain. During the ride I realized I shouldn't be sad anymore. I still had feeling for Mr. Kaiba no matter what he said. It was an unrequited love that I just had to give in to.

I stole glances at him looking at every inch of his body. I really was in love with him. Everything about him I just couldn't get out of my mind. But I had to remove him from my thoughts and concentrate on classes after all the first impression is a big one.

"Quiet! Now stand." Everyone in the class stood up. "We have a new student today. Please show her kindness for the duration of her stay at Domino High." He then turned to me. I bowed to the class. "Hiya, I'm Hitomi Kurono. I hope you all like me so that I can make many friends here!" I flashed a grin with a peace sign. There were echoes of hello's, hi's, and hope you have a great time here. I could've sworn I heard 'Do you play duel monsters,' but I decided to just smile and sit down.

When I got to my seat I looked over at Mr. Kaiba who was reading the textbook assignment. He was 1 row over but 3 seats back. I sighed facing forward to find not a chalk board but blond hair. I sighed again smacking my forehead. "Crap." "Huh?" The persons blond hair moved out of my sight but his face took the spot in a matter of a second.

"Oh I'm sorry, you can't see huh? Well um, I already finished you can copy my work if you want." "Really? Oh I don't know what if I get caught I can do the work myself it's just I can't see..." He tapped his chin. "I know, just copy the questions!" 'Or how about you just move your head?' I thought laughing. I didn't want to be so rude so I took his notebook and began copying the questions. Oh well less of a strain on my neck. I finished handing the book back to the boy. "Thank you so much...um..."-"The names Joey Wheeler, Hitomi right? Thats a nice name!" "Thank you! I like Joey too. It's cute in a very manly way," we both laughed but the bell interrupted our laughter sending us off to the next class.

Art. YES! It is my favorite class besides English. Looks like Joey was in this class too but I frowned when I didn't see Kaiba. "Hey there," I said walking up to Joey who was talking to a girl with short dark brown hair sitting next to him. She was pretty, in my opinion anyway. I loved her blue eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation." "Thats alright. So you're new the girl people are talking about right?" The girl with brown hair said pulling up a chair from the next table. "Um yeah, I guess." I sweat dropped. "Well I'm Tea Gardner, Joey was just telling me about you Ms. Kurono." "Oh please call me Hitomi," I sat in the chair. "So are you two going out?" I asked bluntly. I really wanted to know. The girl known as Tea looked a bit disgusted. "Like I'd ever go out with this bone head. He has a stomach for a brain." "Hey I do not!" Joey retorted with a fist in the air. "Hmph I would never go out with Ms Know-it-all!" They were about a second away from tearing each others heads off.

"Settle down class. God why did I become a teacher," the teacher mumbled to herself. "Okay I wanted to continue our lesson on Controversial art." She looked around the room but nobody raised their hand. I looked at Joey and Tea who just shrugged their shoulders. Slowly my hand lifted into the air. The expression that appeared on the teachers face was like I was giving her food after she hadn't eaten for over 2 months.

"Um...well..." I blushed from all the attention I was receiving. All eyes were on me. I gulped down and continued, "Famous examples of controversial art was during the European age of the 19th century. The artists list can go on but some of the names include Theodore Gericault's "Raft of the Medusa" which was done in 1820, but was construed by many as a blistering condemnation of the French government's gross negligence in the matter. Another was Edouard Manet's "Le Djeuner sur l'Herbe" which was done in 1863 and was considered scandalous not because of the nude woman, but because she was seated next to fully-dressed men.

"Excellent Ms. Kurono. I've heard of your grades in your last school. You truly are remarkable." The female teacher whom names I had found out from looking at her desk was Ms. Ariza Mikaru flipped her long auburn hair and picked up a portfolio type suitcase and moved it to the top of her desk. "Is that Ms. Mikaru's art work?" I whispered to Joey. "Yeah, I heard that her work is beautiful but it's to mature to show to high school students. Thats so wrong she's never shown anyone here as far as I know anyway." He picked up his book bag removing his sketch book to begin the assignment on the overhead projector. Glancing over to Ms. Mikaru I couldn't believe it. Besides even if its nudity or anything its a form of art. Art is always beautiful in its purest forms.

"Oh no I forgot to bring my sketch book," I panicked seeing everyone with theirs out. Everyone laughed. "Huh what's so funny? Why is everyone laughing?" I asked sitting back down in my seat. "Well because you're new so you didn't get one dear. All my students receive sketch books for this class." I froze then my head dramatically fell on the desk. "Nyaaahh sooooo embarrassing, so embarrassing." I repeated over and over. Ms. Mikaru handed me one. "Here you go please do the assignment I put up and I would like it if you stood after class." She smiled. For some reason her smile gave me chills. It was sort of creepy. "Am...I in trouble?" I asked not knowing what was going on. "No, no of course not. I just have to explain things to you so you know where we are at now. As for you Mr. Wheeler," her voice became deeper, "you ARE in trouble. You as well will stay after class." Joey's expression was one someone would have if they found a Centipede crawling on their face.

The bell had rang 20 minutes ago signaling lunch. Boy did they have lunch early.

"Mr. Wheeler I see you haven't done 2 of my assignments, which were both worth 20 percent of your grade." Ms. Mikaru sighed rubbing her temples. Joey just sat in the chair in front of her desk his knees continuously shaking. "I'm sorry! Please don't fail me! I need to keep my grades up or I'll lose my apartment." Ms. Mikaru sighed again.

I knew what Joey was talking about. It's a program for High School Students that if they wanted to live alone or in most cases were forced to live alone The Board would provide them with a place to live as long as they continued to receive passing scores as well as cause no controversy in school. If any should be done the consequences would be horrid. I wondered why he was in such a thing. I honestly felt bad. I had to do something!

"Ms. Mikaru, sorry for my eavesdropping but if I may I have an idea." Joey smiled widely at me smacking his hands together as if praying and getting on his knees in front of Ms. Mikaru's lap. "Please teach listen to what she has to say. I'll do anything!"

I gave a half smile. "Okay you may continue Hitomi," Ms. Mikaru allowed me to go on. "Okay well how about you give Joey a huge extra credit project thats say worth 40% of his grade?" Joey's jaw dropped. Ms. Mikaru tapped her chin. "Oh and because I'm new and don't want a failing grade as well we could be partners, it could count for both of our grades!" Joey grinned giving me thumbs up. "I don't know..." the brunette kept tapping her chin and bobbing her head up and down as if thinking. I saw Joey clawing at the wall in the corner muttering 'noooooooo'.

I smirked then made my face completely emotionless. "We'll clean the art room every Friday and won't let you lift a finger." She looked up. "Deal." We shook hands. I felt like I sold my soul to the devil for some odd reason but I glanced behind me to see Joey upper-cutting the air with his fist. He added a "Yahoo" for effect. I rolled my eyes releasing the grasp on Ms. Mikaru. "I'll have the project for you tomorrow." "Great!" Joey and I both exclaimed in unison.

"Thank you so much Hitomi! I don't know what I would've done without you!" I blushed rubbing the back of my head. "No-no problem Joey I'm happy to help." We turned the corner heading into the lunch room when someone called us. We both turned around to see a tall man in his early 20's. He had long straight jet black hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a black blazer on top of a white button down shirt, black pin-striped slacks, accompanied with black leather shoes.

He. Was. Hot. "Um yes you called?" I asked. I felt like a giddy school girl. Great. "Sorry I know it's your lunch break but can you please show me where the office is, please," He begged. "U-um of course! I'm happy to help!" I escorted the ebony haired man to the office where the guidance counselor told him to take a seat. I had realized Joey came with us when I sat down next to Mr. Mystery.

"So what's your name? Are you a new teacher?" I asked excitingly I tried to calm it down a bit but I couldn't help myself. "Didn't they tell you?" he raised his naturally perfectly shaped eye brow. "Huh tell me what?" I was completely confused.

"He's the new student teacher. The only class he actually teaches is a counseling class. They told us last week. You weren't in the school yet Hitomi." Joey interrupted by sitting between us.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you then sir! I'm Hitomi Kurono! I just transferred here today!" I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Kioshi Tate. I guess I want to be the cool teacher around here," he tapped his temples, "so the students can call me Mr. T, I pity the fool!" He grinned. Joey apparently didn't get it but I did. "So you're from America? Wait did you say your name was Kioshi?" "Yes." He stopped punching the air and frankly looking like a maniac. He had the looks of a mysterious bad ass type but the personality of a ditz.

"Oh, nice name," I smiled weakly. Great a new teacher with my brothers name.  
"Why?" he questioned sitting back down. "Oh heh no reason so are you from America?" I quickly changed the topic. "Yes, well I came to Japan because I've always wanted to see this place but I realized I had no job so I had to get one and well I thought I'd continue my teaching career over here but I somehow became a student teacher by accident. I have no clue how that happened. But as long as it pays the bills and since I am half Japanese I can speak the language fluently. I'm also half British." "Thats so cool! Can you speak any other languages?" I asked. Boy was I getting interested in this conversation. Joey was tapping his knee which turned into slapping, then punching and bouncing his leg up and down. I didn't notice it because I was so involved in the conversation.

"And thats how I met the Queen of England and got this scar." He pulled down his sleeve finishing up his story when the Guidance counselor came up to us. "The principal will see you now." Joey had gotten up to get a drink of water in the hallway. "Oh excuse me Miss," Mr. Tate said to the Guidance Counselor, "can you make sure both Hitomi and the boy with her get their lunch. I'm afraid they missed it because of me." "I'm sorry but," the woman began. "Please Miss," he looked at her name tag, "Hiroshima. I would appreciate it oh so much." I blinked. He was totally drawing her into it. He was completely different then from before now he was mysterious and romantic looking. My, my can he really persuade because as soon as he touched her arm she immediately said YES.

Mr. Tate bowed with one last thank you he went into the office to only have Mr. Kaiba coming out.

"Hi Mr. Kaiba!" He glanced over at me. "Hitomi what are you doing in the office? Did you already break something on your first day here?" He stole a glance from his watch. "No! No, sir I haven't broken anything at all yet! I mean at all no yet, no yet!" I smiled.

He sighed. "Hurry up and go to your next class." My stomach growled. He sighed again. They say that every time you sigh you loose a minute of your life. Poor Mr. Kaiba. "Did you eat? It sounds like there's another person in there. You need to take care of yourself more often." He put his hand on my forehead then my stomach.  
Rest In Results. -  
What was this? It was as if yesterday didn't even happen. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Could he have had a change of heart? Does he have guilt from the statements made yesterday? Where's Joey? Where's everyone? Why is nobody here in the office? And why am I thinking of all these questions now? The bell sounded.

"Great I'm late. I'll talk to you later." Kaiba sped off to his class as I just collapsed on the chair. Joey walked back in. "Hey," he looked around, "where is everyone?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." "Oh sorry about the wait I was telling the cafeteria ladies to make another lunch." The guidance counselor from before came in breathing rather roughly.

I hoisted myself off the chair and followed Joey to the cafeteria where I ate what was put on my tray. I didn't really care what I was eating for all I knew it could've been human brain but at that moment all that ran through my mind was what just happened in the office.

"I'm so glad we get to miss this period of class. It is boring old Science. Ugh. Don't you just hate that class Hitomi?" "Huh? Oh uh yeah" "Are you okay you seem spaced out?" "I'm fine. Peachy. Joey?" "Yes?" I inhaled before continuing.

"What would you do if you liked someone a lot but it was an unrequited kind of love?" He gulped down his food and without hesitation answered. "Well I would still love that person no matter what. Love is such a crazy emotion thats for sure. Anyway why are you asking this? Do you like someone?" His tone went down to a whisper. "Well, I...um..." "So you do like someone. Who is it?" "I...uh rather not say, sorry." He laughed. "I expected that answer. Well I hope it's not Mr. Tate." He grimaced. "I don't like that guy." He stabbed his fork into the meat. "He seems odd..." I laughed. "You're one to talk he's not the one stabbing the table." Joey looked down and he saw that he had stabbed through both the meat and tray.

"Oh Hitomi can we do the project at your house?" I gulped hard. "What? Why?" I asked back. "Well my house is being fumigated and I'm currently staying at my friend Tristan's apartment and well...his house isn't big and it doesn't exactly have the freshest smell. Small space, big stink, bad combination." "No problem. Of course we can do it at my place." A lunch lady passed by and raised her eyebrow at us. "Kids these days have no self control. Damn the media." she muttered and kept walking. We looked at her and slowly what she was talking about logged into our brain. My face flushed bright red. "Stupid perverted lunch lady!" Joey yelled shaking his fist.

"Joey lets go, our next class is about to start. Oh we have that counseling class next. We'll have Mr. Tate...sorry Joey." Joey was muttering incoherent cusses.

"Okay, class as you all know, I am Mr. Tate but you can call me Mr. T! We're going to be exploring the wonderful world of the textbook!" Everyone groaned. He laughed. "I'm just kidding! I want to have as much fun with this class as possible. But to get to the real topic at hand I actually wanted to discuss people's views on the emotion known as love. We see it in movies, fairytales, on tabloid and magazines, we even see it in everyday life. So what is love to you?" Joey and I took our seats. Kaiba was in this class. Yes! Wait...no. After what had happened. Great.

"Hmmm...let's see...how about you." He pointed to Seto. "Oh Seto Kaiba. Heh who would've thought I'd get you of all people as a student ah well what is your view on love." Seto rolled his eyes. "It's a waste of time." Nobody said anything. "Well that's interesting that you see it that way Mr. Kaiba." "All he cares about is his money." Joey smirked. Kaiba glared at him. "Which is something you don't have you filthy mutt." I heard sighs and "here we go again" through out the class room. "Call me that again and see what I do to you money bags," Joey raised his fist and put his foot on the table about to leap off of it at anytime. Kaiba stood up. "Fil. Thy. Mutt. I shouldn't waste my precious breath on you. You're not even worth spitting on." Joey was about to leap off but I stood up and tried to hold him back. "Joey stop! Stop you're gonna' hurt someone or yourself!" "He's only gonna hurt himself if he doesn't keep that yapper shut. Stop snapping your leash you filthy dog." "Why you,"-Joey broke out of my grasp for a split second and grabbed Kaiba's shirt about ready to punch him. "Stop it you two!" I yelled. They both began swinging at each other I ran between them and blocked my head from getting beat from both sides. I awaited the blows, but they didn't come.

"Enough!" I uncovered my head glancing up. "I will not have such intolerable insolence occurring in my class. You're both men act accordingly! If you want to brawl do it somewhere else and not in my class or you will suffer consequences." Joey and Seto winced as Mr. Tate tightened his grip on their fists. The glares coming from both sides were so intense that I felt it. It was like getting hit by a car several times.

"Hitomi, dear please be more careful with yourself. If I hadn't stopped their little brawl you could've been hurt." "R-right I'm s-sorry." He was right if he hadn't stopped them I could've been injured.

Seto and Joey were in the office the whole day after that. So I was alone for the rest of the day because I hadn't seen Tea around at all. I sighed putting my head down in every class waiting for that stupid annoying school bell to sound its final ring of the day.

I ran to the office sliding in. "Safe!" I bobbed my head up and down looking for Seto or Joey. "Hey Joey, hey Mr. Kaiba!" they both looked up the glares ceasing when looking at me. "Hey Hitomi!" Joey waved. Kaiba just looked forward. I started hearing Bonnie Pink's 'Last Kiss' playing from my butt. "Why is your butt playing music?" Joey asked. "Ha, ha very funny," I flipped open the hot pink Razr Motorola Mokuba gave me. No wonder he didn't want it. It was hot pink after all.

"Hello?" I answered. A lady appeared on the other line. "Is this Ms Kurono?" "Um, yes?" I replied unsure. How did she get this number? "Oh good the Kaiba corporation forwarded me to this number. I wanted to remind you of Mr. Kaiba's meeting with my boss." "Oh right!" I said like I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I was just about to remind him actually," I was lying through my teeth. I had to act like I was on top of things or I would look stupid. "Of course right," I nodded like I knew everything. "Please forward the information to my cell phone." I laughed into the phone. "Yes, okay thank you miss. I'll make sure he gets there! Bye." I sighed wiping my forehead. I leaned toward Mr. Kaiba's ear whispering to him the information and that I would forward it directly to his Palm Pilot.

He nodded taking out his Palm Pilot. My phone started playing 'As If in A Dream' by L`arc~en~Ciel. I knew who that was. "Hey there," I cheerfully greeted. "Uh, hm okay! I'll tell him. Okay see you later babe!" Joey was completely confused at what was going on. I leaned back over telling Kaiba that, that was Mokuba and he was going to stay after school to see a basket ball game.

"Make sure you pick him up after," Kaiba was rapidly pressing things on his black high tech Palm Pilot. "Of course." I bowed.

"What the hell?" Joey said. I had completely forgotten he was there. "Oh Joey here's the homework you missed." I smiled. "Do you want me to wait or just go?" Kaiba glanced at Joey's pissed expression. He loved getting the "mutt" mad.

"Do whatever," he got up and went into the principals' office completely ignoring the secretary telling him that a meeting was occurring inside the room.

"What was that about?" Joey asked. "Oh I work for him." "What? You work for money bags? If he forcing you?" He was about an inch away from me with suspicion clearly plastered across his face as he looked me up and down. "No, no. Actually ersome events took place...don't worry about it." I grinned. "Anyway so my place Friday after school."

The week sped by as if I just blinked. "Mr. Kaiba you leave today right?" I asked while we drove to school on Friday morning. "Yes." He was looking at his laptop. "Good." He looked up raising his eyebrow. "What does that mean?" I waved my hand in front of my face. "No, no I mean GOOOOD! You're going to that meeting! Yay!" I sweat dropped.

"I'll be back Monday for the vacation. Try not to break anything," he gave me a slight glare as a warning. "Of course not! Of course not!" School was so boring today besides Mr. Tate's class. Joey and Kaiba hated it but I loved it! We actually got to give back to the community by helping clean up and I got to paint a mural it was great. Seto didn't enjoy cleaning and Joey well he was just as clumsy as ever which definitely gave Seto juice for jokes and insults. And as you guess they got into a fight causing paint to spill all over me. Yeah that wasn't exactly fun but what came next was hilarious. They got completely scolded by Mr. Tate and had to get TIME OUTS! Ha watching two teen boys standing in the corners cussing was funny. As for after school I had to help Joey clean the art room like we promised. Kaiba completely disappeared. I assumed he had already left for the meeting seeing as how I saw luggage in the limo this morning.

"Come on Joey!" I yelled. He gawked at the front of the mansion. "You live in the Kaiba mansion?" He asked me crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes. Now come on!" "No way," he pulled his arm away from my grasp. "You think I'm gonna' go in there? I hate Seto Kaiba. I'm not going into his house." It was time to use my female traits.

I placed my hand on Joey's cheek. "Please?" I made my voice smooth and low almost into a whisper. My lips were about an inch away from his. "He'll be gone all weekend so you won't see him at all. And besides if you come in," I moved my body closer to his, "we'll be all alone to do the project." I made sure to emphasize the word 'alone.' His face was completely flushed and I smirked grabbing his hand. He was completely dumbfounded.

'Ha boys always fall for a female persuasion. And besides some alone time with Joey will be great. If Kaiba doesn't want me then I'll make Joey all mine.'

**Did I just sound like a real bitch? Or was that just me?**


	5. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich o5

I can't believe we actually finished the project so quickly! We had to do something on Abortion telling people the consequences and display the horrors of it and blah, blah, blah. By 8:00pm we were done! Joey was very artistic when it came down to it and he researched a lot. Mixed with my typing speed and artistic ability as well it was a snap. Of course we didn't take any breaks and were tired.

I snapped up when I heard both mine and Joey's stomachs growl loudly. I stifled a laugh as he fell forward off the bed. "What do you want for dinner?" I pulled the dressers' phone towards me. "You can have anything you want!" I smiled. He pondered for a moment. Okay so we ordered...a lot...hey we're two growing teenagers why can't we have a lot to eat? But maybe we over did it...it looked like a football team had a party after winning the championships. Ah well.

We cleaned up all the scraps of papers and anything else that wasn't needed for the project as well as all the food. The garbage bag was filled all the way to the top! So naturally just like anyone else would do we sat on top of it and bounced up and down trying to stuff it all in. We did it! Yay! Go us!

We were lying on the rug staring up at the ceiling when Joey broke the silence. "Hey Hitomi, are you comfortable telling me who you like now?" he turned over propping his elbow up and leaning his face into his palm. I did the same thing he did. I scooted closer to his face. Feeling his breath on my lips I smiled. "Nope!"

I jumped up onto my bed. He followed grabbing my waist. "Please! I won't tell anyone I swear!" He wrestled me on the bed. "Roar! Feel my wrath!" I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. "That wasn't very nice Hitomi." He pouted. "Who said I was nice?" I smirked.

He pounced on me causing me to fall back luckily a pillow caught my head instead of the foot board. "Good because I like naughty girls." I stared up at him. My eyes glazed over as a small smile appeared. My hand reached behind his head tangling my fingers in his blonde hair. "And I like naughty boys," I said before bringing his head down to kiss his lips.

I felt his leg go in between my thighs as he let out a small moan. His hands were on my waist and face. He left my lips and traveled down my neck. I squeezed my hand shut closing in his hair tighter. My other hand traveled down his face, to his neck and then his chest as my nails left small tickling sensations on his skin.

We both sat up slowly as I went on my knees to deepen the kiss. We stopped for breath. I didn't feel anything. There was no pop, no spark...I didn't get it. He was an awesome kisser. What's wrong with me? "What's wrong Hitomi?" Joey asked loosely wrapping his arms around me. "Does my breath still smell like curry?" He breathed into his hand and smelled it looking puzzled. I giggled. "Good you're laughing," he said getting ready to kiss me again. I turned my head away. This was not me.

"I am the one you like right?" he said. I felt him grip the back of my shirt. "Joey I like you"-"Good because I"-"Joey listen to me!" I gripped his shoulders. "I like you but I don't"-"love me." I stared up at him.

He placed his head on my shoulder as his grip around my waist tightened. I rested my hands on his head. "I'm sorry Joey..." I put my chin on his head.

"I'm a real jerk...to lead you on like that. I'm disgusting...I'm nothing but a stupid slut!" I leaned all the way down on his head as tears began forming. He let go of my waist tilting my chin up with his hands. "Don't you ever call yourself that ever again!" His voice rose to a stern one. "Promise me! You are not a slut! How dare you belittle yourself like you just did! Hitomi I've...fallen in love with you. I knew that there was a chance the person you loved wasn't me but it was just..." my eyes widened, "an unrequited love I just had to give in to." I started rubbing my eyes. I will not cry. No. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest.

"Joey you'll get one lucky girl. To bad I'm stupid and fell too hard for someone else." Both Joey and I got off the bed and started to move the garbage bag. My side accidentally slipped out of my hands and when I went to grab it missed grabbing Joey's jacket instead pulling him down and over the bag. Our bodies completely crashed together. I finally opened my eyes and saw Joey looking straight at me and I panicked. I quickly pushed him off slipping again and bumping into the wall falling back causing him to lose his balance as he got up. I was now on top of him.

"Hitomi I'm not,"- I looked up to see Seto at the door rubbing his head but he paused when he saw Joey and my position. His eyes slanted. "What the hell is that mutt doing here?" I felt Joey shift but I held his leg down with my knee. "This is so not the time," I sighed. Here it comes.

"This is so not what it looks like Seto...I mean Mr. Kaiba," I stammered not knowing how to address him at a time like this. I am so screwed. "Really Hitomi then what is it? You're on that mutt." I felt Joey's anger rising and I moved my hand to his shoulder. I was still on top of him holding him down as I looked up to Seto.

"Oh this well...we just tripped over that stupid bag!" I pointed to the garbage bag in the corner. Bad mistake because as soon as I removed my hand Joey got up. "Then why the hell were you on top of that filthy thing!" he pointed to Joey like he was nothing. This time I got mad. "So he wouldn't hurt you! And stop treating him like he's a pile of shit! He's not!" "Hmph! Hurt me? Thats a laugh! He wouldn't even be able to budge me! And he's worth nothing!" Seto yelled closer to my face. "You shouldn't have that thing here!" "Stop yelling at Hitomi and calling me a thing you scum bag!" Joey grabbed Kaiba's tie and Kaiba grabbed Joey's jacket collar. "How dare you speak to me like that!" Seto pulled Joey closer. I instantly grabbed both of their hands. "Stop fighting! Act your age!" I yelled.

I was infuriated but worried these two would hurt each other. "Mind your business Hitomi, remember you work for me!" Seto turned his head which Joey took the time to throw a punch. I dodged out of the way as a reflex even though it wasn't coming towards me.

Seto blocked his punch and threw one right back. Joey ducked down, Kaiba still held Joey's fist. Joey swiped his leg under Kaiba's feet. Quickly evading Seto jumped up twisting Joey's arm behind his back in the process. Seto wrapped his other arm around Joey's neck. "I've always wanted to do this you stupid mutt!" My face became horror struck as I saw what was coming next. "Seto stop!"

I dug my nails into his skin just as Joey broke out of the grasp swinging Seto's arm away.

I flew back into the dresser causing the phone to fall onto my head and one of the drawers to slide out. The metal under the drawer and wood itself sliced down my arm causing my skin to tear and bleed. A part of the wood broke off from the contact with the floor and flew slicing my cheek just as I turned side ways. I pushed the drawer off of my leg revealing an already forming black and blue bruise. I shakily stood up letting the blood cascade down my arm onto my previously white now smeared brown and red Capri pants. I was panting and this time that last little string I had keeping me quiet and sane snapped.

"See what fucking happens when you can't fucking control yourselves? Huh? You're two grown men! What the fuck do you think you're doing? God Damnit! What the bloody hell is not keeping you people under control? Jesus fucking Christ get a hold of yourselves! Stop fucking trying to kill each other! And grow the fuck up you stupid fucking dick heads!"

I knocked the lamp down as well as the dresser and threw open the door so it ricocheted off the wall. "Go ahead! Fuck it! You don't be my friend and you don't be my boss! I don't care anymore! Fire me! Desert me! Ignore me! I've tried to be freakin' nice! Kill each other for all I fucking care! Go die both of you!" I slammed the door so hard it snapped off the hinges falling onto the floor.

I smeared the blood from my arm on the hall way wall as I stomped out of the mansion.

The maids and butlers all stood to the side trying to get out of my way. I heard Mokuba yell my name as I ran down the drive way.

Stopping at a corner I leaned against a store called Black Crown as thunder roared and rain poured.

I glanced around me the rain bouncing off. It felt like the pouring liquid itself was afraid to touch me. I moved my face, pressing my hands onto the glass window of the shop. Tilting my head to the side I hadn't realized how evil or sad I looked. I smacked my head against the glass sliding down to my knees.

I stared at the crimson blood and clear rain mixed with the muddy ground. The way it intertwined with each other was so dark. I sighed my head was pulsating with the same beat as my whole body. I leaned my head back finally letting the rain grab at my face. That night I stood there. I didn't go back to the mansion. I didn't go to the hospital. I stood there. I yelled at my boss. Most likely I'm fired now. I yelled at my best friend who told me he loved me and most likely doesn't want anything to do with me now. Ignored Mokuba who had nothing to do with this.

Being jobless, homeless, and having no family and friends is a horrible feeling. The rain was my only company and thank goodness it didn't stop or else I wouldn't know what I would've done to myself.

"Are you okay?" The shadow of an umbrella was over me as I looked up. The sun shone upon Domino City. Maybe I had one more chance. I took their hand and stood up. A droplet of rain fell on my cheek. Wiping it away a smile formed on my face. "One more chance," I whispered, "that's easier said then done," my smile faded as I rolled my eyes at my "savior."


	6. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich o6

It was Mr. Tate or well actually someone who looked similar to Mr. Tate. "Um...are you okay miss? Do you need medical attention," he glanced at the dry blood on my face and arm. "Uh...no I'm fine sorry," I got up but did a double take at the shop window. I pressed my face to it when the person inside came out. "Dukey-poo you're back!" "Mr. Tate?" I exclaimed. "Hitomi? Dear heavens what happened to you?" He pulled me inside the Black Crown with the look alike following us in.

"This is Duke Devlin the owner of this here shop and my cousin." I glanced at both of them. "And Dukey-poo this is Hitomi, one of my students, you know her right? She's that new girl you heard about before you left to California." "Oh hello," Duke smiled kissing my hand...the not bloody one. "Now what happened?" Mr. Tate began examining my arm. "It's not hospital attention serious so let's get you cleaned up." He began cleaning the blood with a face towel. I winced every now and then but clutched the seats arm rest.

"Here ya go," Duke handed me a cup full of iced tea, which was exactly what I needed to parch my dry throat.

"Hitomi please explain what happened." I glanced down. Sighing I said, "Kaiba and Joey had another fight...and I didn't listen to you and got in the way trying to stop them." I saw Mr. Tate glare at my arm. "If they were my sons I would smack them across a room right Dukey-poo?" "I wish you'd stop callin' me that," he bawled his fist slurping up his iced tea.

"Okay done. Now why were you with Joey?" Mr. Tate asked putting things away. "Project we had to finish." I stated slurping up the last of my iced tea. "How did you meet up with Kaiba he's usually pretty busy with his company." Duke interrupted pouring himself another cup. "We were kind of in his house..." they both paused what they were doing and looked at me. "Well, I sort of live there well lived...I'm probably kicked out after what happened." "Explain now." Mr. Tate stared at me. I started from the beginning with the accident...the death...the new life...of course I skipped all the mushy parts and especially skipped the parts of kissing as well as me and Joey having our moment.

"Kioshi" Mr. Tate muttered. "Do you have a sister Hitomi?" I looked up to him. Not exactly a question I would expect after what I just explained. "No why?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Well I know a girl, she was one of my students in America, who looks very similar to you, she's Japanese, and her last name is Kurono as well. She told me she had family over here and that she was adopted when she was five." I eyed him. "Well nope I don't know of any sister." Mr. Tate was so random.

"Relax for a bit Hitomi we'll get you a change of clothes and then we'll go pay Kaiba a visit." I began trembling a little. I remembered the damage I did in his house. I just really hoped he could forgive me for what I said...and not sue me. Oh please you would be worried too! I still haven't gotten my pay check! I groaned.

I began playing with the bandage on my arm grateful for Mr. Tate. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. "Worried about if he'll sue you or not?" I looked up to see Duke smirking. I nodded shamefully...amongst that I was worried about plenty of other things.

Duke smirked. "Don't worry. If anything I'll pay for you." I smiled wryly at Duke. Kaiba would run him into a card board box. Yeah right he would probably take the card board box too!

Off we headed to Kaiba's mansion after Mr. Tate took a shower. He's very hygienic. Three to four showers a day make the pimples and nasty wrinkles go away. Or so he says. His face _is_ perfect. But three to four showers a day shrivels your pee pee away. If you know what I mean?

My giggling stopped when I was in front of the Kaiba mansion. Ms Mitsuki instantly saw me and let me in.

"I'll get Mr. Kaiba for you." I nodded to her. Thats when Kaiba strolled out looking as handsome as ever. I began twiddling my fingers and shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba! Really I am, please forgive me!" 'And don't sue me.' I added as an after thought.

He just looked down at me. "Kaiba," I heard Mr. Tate say aloud. "Mr. Tate, Devlin," he answered back. "Kaiba." Duke simply stated as if not caring. I glanced at Duke who was looking at Ms. Mitsuki.

"Hitomi! Oh my god! You're back!" Mokuba hugged my waist and a whole wave of guilt crashed onto me. "Mokuba I'm sorry to have ignored you. You were innocent in all this." "No problem. I was so worried but not as much as Seto he was"-"Mokuba that's enough." He turned towards me. "I'll forgive you but at a price."

'Damnit if I didn't need her help I would've fired her. She's lucky Mokuba was so worried about her...well I was t'-he shook his head. "Any price!" I perked up.

"You will paint over the wall you made bloody." "Yes sir!" I nodded smiling. "That isn't all," I glanced at him worrying what was next. "You will live without your door for a week until they can replace it." Was that all? Good. "And," oh god here it comes...I just know it! "I'm taking your paycheck to pay for the damage you did." I KNEW IT! HA! Damnit...why me? But oh my god that's it? THAT'S IT? Kaiba is so nice!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I ran up to Kaiba and picked him up. That caused everyone to look at me. I looked at everyone's face then put Kaiba down. "What? Oh...OH! Oh my god sorry Mr. Kaiba!" I bowed so many times I thought my stomach would snap off. Kaiba sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He kept rubbing his temples. "Yay! Yay! Hitomi is going to live with us again!" Mokuba yelled grabbing Mr. Tate's hands. "Yay! Yay! Hi-chan is going to live with Moki-chan!" they were dancing and jumping up and down. "Damn you look so good I wish I could grow a whole field of you!" Duke kissed Ms. Mitsuki's hand. "Sorry hon. I don't date guys in diapers. You have to be at least 21 to ride the Mitsuki line!"

OOO REJECTED!

So the Kaiba mansion was full of laughter, jumping, screams and a crying Duke in the corner. But nobody cared about him.

All was good! Finally! My life was happy. Except a few things; Joey wasn't allowed in the house unless it is school related and I would have to notify Seto ahead of time. Kaiba still didn't return my feelings. Oh I'll work on that. He'll like me sooner or later. It's my mission! And three:

"Will you marry me?" "Yes, yes, yes!"


	7. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich o7

"I'm engaged!"

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"Next month!"

Yes it was true. There was going to be a wedding. He finally proposed! Mr. Tate was getting married to Ms. Mitsuki! Needless to say Duke wasn't too happy but his fan girls cheered him up.

Anyway turns out Mr. Tate and Ms. Mitsuki go way back to about 8 years when Ms. Mitsuki lived in America.

They had to break up because Ms. Mitsuki's dads' business grew to be very large and was expanding out into other countries including Japan. Since Japan had such great technology this was where he wanted to be. However her mother and father passed away last year in a car accident so she ended up getting a job at Kaiba's mansion since her father worked with Seto making sure Kaiba Corp had up to date technology. Before Seto he knew and worked with Gozaburo and despised the creep.

Anyway back to the wedding. "So yeah thats all for now! I have to go! Plans! Plans! Plans! Ah, I can't wait!"

"I can't wait Hitomi!" Mokuba said after I ended the call. "Oh me too!" "Let's go tell Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed running to his big brothers office.

We both slammed open the door. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Seto! Seto! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" We both yelled in unison. Seto looked up slanting his eyes in a glare."What?" "We're having a wedding!" Mokuba and I chimed together. Seto raised his eyebrow. "You do know that's illegal right?" I gave him a half-crescent expression. "Not me and Mokuba! I mean Mr. Tate and Ms. Mitsuki silly! I'm going to be a beautiful bride's maid! And Mokuba a dashing ring boy!" "Hitomi nobody says dashing anymore. I'm going to be the sexiest ring boy ever!" Mokuba puffed out his chest. I laughed. Ah the Kaiba family ego definitely runs through Mokuba.

"When is this wedding?" "Next month!" Kaiba closed his laptop and stood up stretching. Three weeks had passed since the little ordeal with Joey, Kaiba and I. Turns out that meeting he had to go to was cancelled because the person had to go to his daughters fifth birthday. Kaiba wasn't complaining either because of that meeting all his activities were cancelled so he was free. He pretty much slept and worked out to refuel himself. Joey and him still arent the best of friends in fact they hate each others guts more then anything but aren't at each others throats anymore because of Mr. Tate's...er discipline. Yeah that's what we'll call it.

Seto and I have grown to have a much friendlier relationship but not as friendly as I want it to be. He confides in me more but the only person he loves besides Mokuba is himself.

When we're working we definitely act as just that; workers and it's strictly Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Kurono around others. But in our offices he calls me, Hitomi every now and then and I call him Seto...once in a blue moon. When we're not working...well more like when I'M not working because he always works its Seto and Hitomi. He says my name in such a sexy way! Ah...he's so hot.

And he knows I think this so he taunts me by wearing his shirt open, flicking his hair, wearing the best cologne ever and getting closer to me when talking. He's evil. Pure evil I tell you. He's sexy. Pure sexy I tell you.

So wedding right!

"Where is it being held?" Both Mokuba and I looked at each other then glanced back at Seto. He repeated the question.

"New York." Mokuba and I answered in unison. "Please Seto," we both begged. Kaiba sat back in his chair twirling it back and forth then stopping to look at us. "Okay. There is definitely good businesses in New York. Definitely." Yeah so, so what if he wanted to do business? He said yes! Yes!

"Yay! We love you Seto!" Mokuba and I ran giving him a great big bear hug and then we kissed his cheeks.

"On one condition." We both stopped celebrating and turned to him. "Never talk in unison ever again." We both smiled. "Gotcha!" our hands flew to our mouths as Kaiba banged his forehead on his desk. Yeah that probably left a mark.

Wow I never knew how much a month could fly by! The wedding was in five days! I've been so busy helping Mitsuki and Kioshi lately I even gave them my first check! It was to help out with the wedding and all because I over heard Mr. Tate saying to himself how he couldn't afford the wedding dress and well without a wedding dress...what's the point of a wedding?

He actually started tearing and was thanking me over and over! I was so filled with happiness. Anyway I was packing up my clothes when Seto walked in.

"Hitomi we'll be flying in my personal jet." He sat on my bed helping me fold my clothes into my suit cases. "Really? I've only been on a plane once when I was five when I went to New York but I don't remember anything of the whole trip except that I went there. A jet. That's so cool!" I exclaimed twirling with a dress in my hands. I folded it into the suit case.

"I built it myself." I looked up to Seto's face. "Are you serious" "Are you impressed?" he smirked. I laughed. "Very much so...Mr. Kaiba." I was finally done packing. I flung my butt onto the bed making it bounce and causing Kaiba to fall on me. "Ah...sorry about that." I gave a weak smile as I tried to get up but he wouldn't budge. "Uh..." I stammered. He stared at me for another minute. Being so close to him and staring into his icy gaze was intimidating and making me nervous.

I couldn't look at anything else but his face. "Why do you care about everyone else so much? Why are you always trying to help others but you never help yourself?"

I opened my mouth to speak but hesitated. "Because when I help others I'm helping myself. It makes me happy to see people happy." "I know that you gave your pay check to Mr. Tate. Didn't you work hard for that? Didn't you want to buy anything with that money?" I sighed he had now gotten up and let me free.

"Of course there will always be something a person wants or desires but what's more important is a need not a want. You learn that when you don't have much. I didn't need the money then and there. I had nothing I needed. However Mr. Tate needed that money because it was a ceremony for his love. Like they always say you don't always get what you want and it's better to give then to receive. To have all the money in the world is of no worth if you have no one to share it with. And besides the only thing I want right now Seto...is something money can't buy."

"Being to kind in this world will get you stepped on." He retorted. "No, Seto being too kind in YOUR world will get you stepped on. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get some sleep, waking up at 5:00am is going to kill me." Seto stared at me for what felt like hours which only turned out to be twenty seconds. He got up, turned off my light and closed my door. I glanced at the clock, it flashed 2:47am. I desperately needed some sleep. Kicking my closed suit case off the bed I pulled the sheet to my chin and drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

I kept having dreams of random things. One of them was where I was in a desert and there was rock with sun glasses eating an ice cream cone while talking to it. And to my displeasure I kept waking up every ten minutes or so.

I fixed myself up and I was done and already to go by 7:00am. Mokuba came groggily down stairs with Rollin carrying all his suit cases.

"Everything is done let's go." Seto walked by. "Seto where is all your stuff?" I asked seeing him not carrying anything. "I already loaded everything in by 6," he said still walking. I ran after him but tripped on my rolling suit case. "Rollin go ahead down stairs." "Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Rollin took Mokuba down stairs.

"You're so clumsy. Can you not break something for one day?" I took his hand as he helped me up. "Sorry..." I mumbled grabbing my bags again. I realized a weight off my shoulder had been lifted and I saw Seto holding two of my bags. "Thank you..." I whispered proceeding down stairs.

I paused staring at the huge jet. He built this? I asked myself. "Wow." "It's only a small jet, relax." Seto walked by me placing my bags in a compartment under the jet. I gave him my other one and he reached over placing that bag next to the other luggage. He lifted me up on to the Jet's platform as I stared at it. The inside was so much better.

Mokuba had already fallen asleep on the twin sized bed. It was like a mini house in there. A refrigerator, a table to eat, a flat screen television with every type of game system there was in the compartment under the TV. The couches were lined up on either side. I would love to have lived in here.

Something cold and wet pressed against my forehead. I left it there because it felt so good. "It's to drink idiot." I opened my eyes to see Seto raising his eyebrow at me. Orange juice mmm!

We had breakfast and Kaiba and I talked in the back room which was a bed room with a queen size mattress. Seriously how does he do it?

I ended up falling asleep on something hard but very comfortable.

I blinked open my eyes and rubbed them heading to the front of the jet. I didn't know how long I slept but when I looked outside it was night time. I looked around for Seto but couldn't find him so I decided to go in the front to ask the driver. "Hey do you know where Mr. Kaiba is?" I asked. I looked at the seat and saw nobody there. My eyes popped. OH MY GOD! I started panicking. "Nobody is driving! Seto! Seto! Where are you?"

"I'm right here," he looked down at the floor seeing me there. "Ow you hit me with that door." I said pointing to the door behind the seat next to me. "Oh...well you shouldn't have been standing there." "Seto the jet, nobody is flying it! Do something!" "It's called Auto pilot. Relax nobody has been flying the jet since we took off." He sat in the driver's seat and pressed some buttons then a hologram of a map came on. "See the jet already knows where to go and no one has to drive it. In Hitomi language it's a very high tech GPS system." He smirked. Great he thought I was stupid. I sat in the seat next to him. "You really are smart Seto." "It's not Rocket Science Hitomi..." "Seto can we play a game called 20 Questions?" "We both get to ask each other questions correct?" "Um, yeah. So can we?" "Shoot." "No lies right?" I hesitated in asking. "No lies," he replied. He leaned back and I repeated his gesture by also leaning back.


	8. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich o8

"First question: Why do you go to school even though you have everything it prepares you for?"

"If I didn't go to school people would think I am taking the easy way out by just dropping out because of all the money I have. And besides dropping out of school is not an option. I start something. I finish it."

"Fair enough," I said nodding. "Is it my turn now?" he asked. "Yes." I replied. He thought for a moment.

"What happened to your parents?" I wasn't expecting him to ask that.

"Well...my mother was murdered by my father." I sighed. "My father is now in California in an insane asylum because they found him not guilty for he was "mentally unstable" and wasn't aware as to what he was doing. I don't believe any of it. It's all bull shit he was aware of what he was doing. He was enjoying every minute." I cringed in anger. My nails dug crescents into my hand and became ghost white.

"Alright your turn," he quickly changed the subject seeing how much it angered me.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked his question back at him.

"They both died in a car crash. Mokuba and I were sent to an Orphanage."

I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Do you ever wish that your life could've been different?" he looked at me.

"Not for one moment. Because of everything I was able to meet Joey," I saw him glare, "and Mr. Tate, Ms. Mitsuki, Mokuba, just everyone really. And of course you Seto. I am content with my life as it is." I smiled.

"What about you?" I asked back.

"Honestly, yes." I looked up at him a bit shocked. "Living this life style has taught me a lot. But what it took to get here was unimaginable. Nothing was just handed to me. I would've loved to feel how it would be to live a normal child hood and teenage life instead of having so many responsibilities of an adult at such a young age." I smiled at him. He was so normal. "However I'm grateful for what I have of course. I wish I could've had that life but I didn't and was blessed with this one."

"Seto you're so not the jerk everyone thinks you are. They know nothing about you because if they did they would know you're one of the toughest and bravest people out there. It seems like nothing can stop you when you want something." He laughed. "Thats right Hitomi."

"Hmm...do you still wish Kioshi was alive?" I looked over to see him glancing at me.

I took a breath.

"No." I answered back. It was his turn to be surprised. "Because if he were, he would be suffering. We both would. I was always too worried about him. Always. Nothing else was on my mind but Kioshi. Did I have enough to pay the bills? Was he wearing clean clothes? Was the dirt bothering him? Did I have to clean more? What if I didn't have enough for him to eat...Could I afford his medicine this week? Would I fail my classes and would the Police take us away from each other? Does he feel alone because I'm always so busy with work? It's a horrible feeling knowing you can't take care of your younger sibling. Like, you're supposed to be there. You're supposed to make them happy. Make sure everything is perfect for them." I sighed.

"I know how that feels." Seto said.

"My turn. If Mokuba was not with you what would you have done?"

"I probably wouldn't be here." He turned his body side ways facing me. "Mokuba is my biggest support. I probably would've cracked a long time ago. My determination was all for him. So that he could live better. So we could both live better."

"Whats your favorite flower?" I eyed him weirdly. "Okay odd question...but I love carnations."

"What's yours?" He rolled his eyes. "Roses." He stated. I giggled. "The old fashion romantic flower eh?" I giggled again.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where it would be?"

"Well New York is one place but the other one would be Madrid, Spain." "You're very expensive." He said raising his eyebrow at me. I began laughing but covered my mouth to not be so loud.

I stopped laughing and gave him a serious look. "Do you ever regret meeting me Seto?"

"Not really. Of course I regretted wearing that suit that day. Armani, chocolate, and wine don't mix too well. Anyway, no. Ever since you came along Mokuba has been much happier to spend time with someone since I am always at work. I know how he feels. I'm not blind to his fake smiles and reassurance that he's okay staying home or eating dinner alone. Besides that you're one of the only girls I ever met that hasn't thrown them selves at me because I have money. You can't trust many people nowadays. They'll use you for what you're worth then throw you to the side. And you're very easy to talk too. You're the type of person nobody can talk bad about and they would come to you to be comforted or to confide in. You're not a blabber mouth and are trust worthy. People are naturally attracted to you Hitomi. Maybe that's why I hired you. Because I subconsciously knew you were real and not another fake."

I was speechless. I couldn't say anything. I saw Seto turn pink.

"Maybe that was too much of an answer." He gave a nervous laugh.

Crap I made him feel uncomfortable and he just poured out his soul. Oh my god he looks more nervous I better say something...

"No, I'm truly honored. Thank you so much Seto..." I paused then took a breath to give me a boost of confidence. "I feel the same way about you." I heard a beeping noise and looked at a flashing green button. "What does that mean?" I asked.

Seto pulled his chair back up and I did the same. He stood up and I followed suit. "Hitomi we're here. Look."

I looked out the enormous front window to see Manhattan's beautiful sky line. I felt Seto's arm wrap around my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's beautiful." My eyes sparkled illuminated from the city that never sleeps. "Yes it is." He said. His eyes were mesmerizing. The blue shown brighter then ever. I stared at his eyes. "Yeah, very beautiful."


	9. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich o9

Apparently we were going to stay at the Trump Plaza. The rooms were beautiful, so extravagant and elegant. We had a whole floor to ourselves the rooms right next to each other all attached. I looked into the fridge. It read the prices, twenty dollars for a soda? Oh well.

Seto, Mokuba and I decided since the wedding wasn't for another few days we'd enjoy the sights like we should.

The wax museum was so creepy, they all looked so real! We even ate New York hot dogs of course I had to force Seto to try one. We tried all sorts of food. It was free in the big Mall with the glass elevators! I loved that place. From there, we scoped out shopping stores and boutiques. Seto and Mokuba bought clothes from so many stores!

We headed to Forbidden Planet and the Barnes and Nobles had escalators and even a Starbucks! Speaking of which there's a Starbucks on every corner I stopped counting after ten. Sephora was like Magic! I definitely couldn't help but buy their make-up! The AMC theatre and the Plays like RENT, Tarzan, and Lion King were fantastic. People were nice too! Not one of them said "fucking tourists" to us when we asked them to take pictures of us! Yay!

This place reminded me so much of Shinjuku except everything was Americanized.

We headed down to Grand Central Station. It's like an underground city down there. I swear! So many passages and people and things to see! We even came across a Dueling area. Mokuba wanted to Duel and persuaded Seto to go in and have a match. But of course Seto being himself said none of them were worth the time...he did beat them though! Ha! After asking for directions five times we finally exited out of there. After getting our faces painted (Seto refused saying it would make him look like an idiot) and our names painted and we even got drawn in this weird cartoon way just like anime. We did more shopping and our last stop was Central Park! Mokuba got on a horse but after he fell off Seto got mad and said he'd buy him a horse when they got back to Japan. And then he mumbled 'and some desperately needed lessons.' I was laughing the whole time!

"Whew! It's been such a short week!" I exclaimed "Everything flew by so quickly." I looked over to Seto who was messing with his PDA. I placed my hand over his making him stop. "No," I shook my head, "no work." He rolled his eyes pressed a few more things then placed it into his messenger bag.

"You and Mokuba spend too much money," he stated flatly. "Me?" He made me feel a bit guilty but he was not going to ruin my fun. No way. Nuh uh.

"Well excuse me Mr. I-just-bought-a-345,000-dollar-car!" I grinned in triumph. "Hmph," he smirked, "a car is a necessity." "It don't need to cost that much." I snapped my fingers in a Z formation. "Oh god, don't tell me you're going to start doing that." He turned to me raising his eyebrow. "Isn't it cute? I saw an American girl do it to her boyfriend in the department store!" His face remained emotionless. "It's not cute."

"Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow Hitomi?" I side glanced at him as he looked up at the moon. It was late October but the weather was perfect. It was also a three-quarter moon and even with all the pollution there were hundreds of stars visible in the sky.

"I guess; it's not my wedding, so, I shouldn't have to be nervous. Right?" "I suppose." He answered flatly again. I wonder what was wrong with him. He's usually not this dead, okay so he is but not with me. At least not anymore...

"Let us get back to the Hotel. Who knows what Mokuba could be up too."

When we arrived I stared at my dress I had to wear tomorrow. Slowly laying my head on the pillow facing the wall I fell asleep to the familiar sound of a keyboard's keys clacking away.

"Always...working," I drifted off.  
_

"You may now kiss the bride!" Mr. Tate dipped the now Mrs. Tate and gave her the most passionate kiss I had ever seen.

I threw rice at them as they began walking down the stairs of the humongous Chapel. "Are you girls ready?" Mitsuki yelled getting ready to throw the bouquet. I stepped aside not wanting to get in the way but then started laughing as the bouquet flung into the air and landed on Seto's head. He quickly handed them to me while turning a slight shade of pink.

"They're for girls," he turned away. Everyone cheered waving to the limo that was now leaving.

"I hope they have fun on their honey moon." I said to Seto as we drove back to Trump Plaza. "Yeah they didn't want to do an after party because they wanted to get straight to the _real fun,_" Mokuba exclaimed grinning.

"Ugh I'm so tired!" Mokuba threw his arms up in the air letting out a huge yawn before throwing himself back on the bed. "I'm going to sleep guys! Goodnight." The door clicked as he locked it making sure nobody disturbed his sleep.

I walked into my room finding a note on my bed along with a hanger and a huge bag attached.

'Just because there wasn't an after party doesn't mean we can't have a good time. Be ready by 8 o'clock and meet me in the Lobby.

-Kaiba'

I smiled opening up the bag. "Wow," I glanced at the clock it read 7:15P. 'Oh no! He wants me to get ready that quick? What does he think I am? A Machine?'

I quickly jumped into the shower scrubbing every part of my body as quick as I could. The scent of vanilla was everywhere. They had really good products here. Quickly applying some make-up I then picked up some gel and moose. Smearing it all over my hair then pulled it all back.

The kimono was gorgeous. And even though it was a mere object I felt inferior to it. Like it was too special for me...7:50P

"Oh well feel inferior later," I slipped on the kimono and ran to the elevator slipping on my shoes as I waited for it to get down to the lobby floor.

I placed my hand on the banister and slowly walked down the stairs making sure I wouldn't trip.

But when I saw Seto I couldn't help but lose my balance on the last step. He caught my arm.

His black suit looked gorgeous on him as his red tie and sapphire ring stood out in a contrast. The ring was bringing out his eye color even more.

"It just isn't a special occasion if you don't trip." I turned pink.

"I hoped it fit you. I had to guess your measurements. You put on some weight since you've got here," he laughed, "when in Rome right? But in this case when in America, you never were one to resist food."

He took my hand leading me out to a limo.

My fairytale was just beginning.


	10. Ms Dirt Poor Meet Mr Filthy Rich 1o

Seto had placed a blind fold over my eyes.

"Seto," I began, "what is all this? Why are you doing this?" I heard him laugh. It was hard to read his true emotion with out seeing his face.

"Why do you ask so many questions Hitomi? Most girls would just be happy and go along with it..."

"Well I'm not most girls Seto," I reached out patting the seat trying to find him. Finally my hand passed over something and I let it sit there.

"You know many girls like putting their hands or mouths there too. But I didn't think you would be the same." I blinked under the blind fold trying to understand.

"Oh my god!" I flung my hands away scooting away from him. "Sorry!" He laughed again grabbing my hand.

"Come on," after walking-and tripping- he finally removed my blind fold.

The view was spectacular. I was speechless.

There were trees with different colored leaves falling to the ground. Bushes of roses and carnations surrounded us. I noticed an arch way about 20 feet away from us with angels painted on it. Everything was lit by the moons gaze and candles that were scatted around in several places. There was a stone trail that circled around us. We had a beautiful view of Manhattan's structures and water. A gorgeous black piano with gold lining stood off in the corner.

"Seto," I whispered. "Do you like it?" he asked coming around to face me. "Its the most beautiful place I have ever seen." He smirked. "I'm glad you like it," he then bowed placing out his hand. "May I have this dance?" As if on cue the piano began playing music.

I gave a small smile bowing back and taking his hand.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and his other arm was resting up against mine as our finger entwined. I gently placed my free hand on his shoulder as we began swaying away with the music.

I recognized the beat; it was 'When I fall' by Buddahead. I loved this song. Tears stung my eyes out of joy. This was what I wanted. He was who I wanted. Everything was perfect. I closed my eyes resting my head on his chest. "Perfect." I whispered. He spun me around then brought me back into him wrapping both of his hands around my waist as my back leaned on his chest. "You're really beautiful Hitomi." He whispered in my ear and spun me back around to face him.

The songs came and ended but the one playing Lack of Days by Unfinished Thought was slowly coming to an end and as it did slowly Seto bent down pressing his lips against mine.

I nearly exploded as I kissed him back in a gentle manner.

Seto pressed a button on the arch ways wall as the Pianist left. A beautiful marble floor slid out from the waters edge.

These four guys in white suits came in placing a table with a table cloth and seats with sway on them onto the surface. Another placed a red candle in the middle and lit it.

Seto pulled my seat out and motioned for me to sit down. He took his seat and opened up a bottle of wine.

"Don't worry it's not too heavy. You won't get drunk." I giggled. "A toast?" He raised his glass. "A toast to us." I said before clinking my glass with his.

"I don't know how you do it Seto. But...this is the best moment of my life." I gazed up at the full moon then out across the water. Perfect for Halloween the weather just right for any costume. I took my gaze off the small fireflies flying in the distance and replaced it with Seto's face. Gorgeous.

"Seto...you're perfect." I leaned in on the table. He placed his glass down and also leaned in.  
"No, I'm an idiot." I raised my eyebrow. "How so?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Because, I rejected you. I'm an idiot for not seeing how great you are. After that night with Wheeler I realized you're the one person I've been waiting to meet. Someone whom I could share all my secrets with and tell them everything knowing they'll love me no matter what. Mokuba is one person but he's my blood. You're the one who isn't related to me yet is completely bonded to me in every way."

A big smile grew on my face. "That's really beautiful and deep Seto." "Yeah, but it sounded better on the Soap Opera yesterday." We both stared at each other then laughed.

I wanted to wrap my arms around Seto, kiss him, and tell him that I love him that I was willing to do anything for and with him. Right then and there I would show all my love...but the food was being served so I couldn't. Not yet anyway.

By ten thirty we were headed back to the hotel hand in hand. I turned to look at Seto who was already looking at me. I wrapped my arms around him sitting on his lap as he kissed the top of my head.

"Seto I love this kimono. Thank you." I felt him rubbing my arm. "It was my mothers...my biological mothers." I looked up. "What?" "Yeah, I had to have it altered a bit to fit you though. My mother wasn't as busty." I blushed but snuggled up to him.

I was wearing his mothers kimono. Okay so it sort of creeps me out to be wearing a dead woman's clothes but who cares? Seto trusted me enough to let me wear it.

We got to our doors and looked at each other.

"I've been to so many parties and banquets but none of them compared to this night. I love you Hitomi." Seto wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you too Seto. I don't want the night to be over." I said sadly kissing him.

"Me either." He replied back.

I looked in his eyes. "Then let's not end it." I opened his door and kissed him with everything I had. We walked over to the bed without breaking our kiss.

We broke apart once we fell onto the bed. He lifted himself up with his arms making sure I didn't feel his weight. "Are you sure? There's no turning back Hitomi."

"You can have all of me."

That night was my true fairy tale. Everything I imagined it would be and more.

Pure Ecstasy.

Mokuba awoke to someone moaning. He put his ear to the wall with a grin.

"Finally! Way to go Bro!"


End file.
